


Pawprints

by The_Sherlockian_Avenger



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: A little bit of Steve bashing, Bruce Banner Is a Good Bro, Clint Barton Is a Good Bro, Dog Tony, F/M, Gen, My First AO3 Post, My First Fanfic, My First Work in This Fandom, My tagging needs work, Natasha Romanov Is a Good Bro, Protective Clint Barton, Protective Natasha Romanov, Tony Stark Feels, Tony Stark Has Issues, Tony Stark Needs a Hug, Tony-centric, thor is in asgard
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-20
Updated: 2020-06-11
Packaged: 2021-03-01 23:42:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 23
Words: 22,321
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23745514
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Sherlockian_Avenger/pseuds/The_Sherlockian_Avenger
Summary: "Wait, so Stark is a dog now?"Steve winced at Fury's blunt words. "Yes, he is. And it'll be two months before Thor comes back to help us figure this out.""Well that's your problem, Captain. Now get your team down to debriefing while Dr. Banner checks on Stark.""Wait, Fury-" The Director of S.H.I.E.L.D had already hung up.Groaning softly, Steve rubbed his temples as he turned back to face his team. "Who's ready to babysit Stark?"
Relationships: Pepper Potts/Tony Stark, Tony Stark & Avengers Team
Comments: 54
Kudos: 40





	1. Jell-O Monsters

**Author's Note:**

> Heyyyy wonderful reader! This is my first fic. Hope it gets at least one view... by you! Not entirely sure if anyone will read through this, but never mind.  
> So, I'm new to AO3 cuz I was originally scared of signing up. But I finally did it, as you can see. **waves hand casually** Once again, thank you for reading my fan fiction and hope to see you reading more!  
> **crickets chirping when i finally realise no one is reading this**  
> yeah, whatever, just read the fic.

"Iron Man, come in."  


Tony rolled his eyes at the Captain's use of formal words. "Hell yeah, Cap! Time to blow all the Jell-O monsters up!" He grinned as he heard Clint's tell-tale snort over the comms and imagined the look of disdain on the poor Captain's face.  


Blasting the monsters up was fun, but after seeing each one being replaced by two more, Tony decided to get to the root of the problem. Or, as he decided to called it, the centre of the Jell-O. "Hey, where are these things coming from?"  


"A scientist from Hammer Tech gone rogue, we think. he hasn't been sighted near the battle yet, but keep your eyes peeled for him." Steve explained shortly. Tony saluted the Captain, who was nearby and looking at Tony with a frown on his face, and flew off to another street.  


Suddenly, Tony spotted a man in a white coat hurrying towards a building- with a strange-looking gun in his hands. "Hey, guys! I think I have eyes on the scientist. I'm going in to get him!"  


"Be careful!" Came Steve's warning reply and Tony had to resist rolling his eyes yet again as he sped towards the building. "Why does Capsicle always have to be so serious?" Tony mused to himself. Landing with a thump, he walked towards the man, who was trying to hide behind some plants.  


"Come on, let's get you into custody, Bill Nye." Tony reached out and brushed away the plant leaves.  


"Don't come any closer, or I-I'll shoot." Tony froze, his hand just inches away from the man, and looked up to see the man pointing the strange gun at him. Who knew what the gun could do against his armour, but from the way the man obviously thought he had the upper hand, Tony did not want to take any chances. Stepping away from the scientist, Tony raised his hands and said soothingly, "Sure, we'll do it your way. Just don't fire the gun. If you do, there's no guarantee you'll ever see outside your prison walls again."  


"Now what?" Tony wondered. They had obviously reached a stalemate- where the scientist could not fire the gun at him without risking being caught, and he could not arrest the scientist without risking casualties.  


Unfortunately, the good Captain Rogers decided to intervene. "Stark!" Steve yelled as he burst into the room. Tony whipped around quickly and frantically gestured for Captain to stop.  


Then everything turned to black.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Constructive criticism, kudos, comments and reviews are greatly appreciated by yours truly!
> 
> Please tell me if i'm doing something wrong.
> 
> Peace Out,   
> G


	2. Okay, now what?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you've continued reading this fic...  
> THANK YOU!  
> If you've only just started...  
> THANK YOU!  
> If you are thinking that reading this note is a complete waste of time...  
> INTRODUCING, CHAPTER 2!

Steve was having a bad day.  


Well, it was on a Monday, and everyone knows that Mondays are bad days waiting to happen. He woke up, had his usual morning jog, and was almost convinced this day would be regular.  


Then the Avengers alarm started sounding. He suited up, got into the QuinJet, and everything was still going fine. He was chatting with Ms Romanoff, and there was no technical difficulties as they got ready for take-off.  


Then there was Stark.  


Stark was, he had to admit, the worst part of waking up in the 21st century. Other than needing to learn about new tech and other things that had been invented while he was in the ice, Stark was there, a figure so familiar yet so different. Not only that, but Stark was also the epitome of modern technology. Just looking at him made Steve feel giddy, like his old life and new life were struggling for control. In fact, Stark reminded him so much of his father, Howard, that Steve tried his best not to be near him at all.  


Of course, it wasn't just the fact that he reminded hime of Howard ("Of your old life," the nagging voice at the back of his head whispered.) , he was also the most vulgar person Steve had the displeasure of meeting. Everything to him was a joke, he was a womaniser, a playboy. He drank alcohol almost every day and thought getting drunk was fun- or so it seemed to Steve. All in all, Stark seemed to be nothing like Howard and he repulsed Steve.  


Anyway, on that particular day, Stark was being forced to ride with them on the QuinJet. It was for team bonding, or at least that was what Fury said. It was more like Stark-complains-about-everything-in-life-like-the-rich-brat-he-is. After about 5 minutes of suffering this, Steve took Stark aside and gave him a few sharp words. It was something along the lines of, "Stark, no one appreciates you complaining." Steve definitely remembered adding a few choice words of his own. It seemed to shut Stark up.  


Then the battle happened.  


Stark was his usual annoying self, giving quips and cheesy one-liners in the middle of fighting. Steve warned him to be careful as he went off to find the scientist. Everything seemed to be wrapping up nicely. Then Steve heard Stark say "Okay, just put the gun down" and alarm bells blared in his head. Quickly ending the monster he was duelling with, he ran towards the building. Who knew what Stark had gotten himself into?  


Then Steve reached the building. Entering the room, he immediately took note of the situation: the scientist had a gun. "Stark!" Before Steve knew it, the words were coming out of his mouth.  


Everything seemed to happen in slow-motion.  


Stark whipped back to look at him and the scientist panicked. His finger tightened on the trigger. A golden beam shot out of the gun and collided with Stark's body. Stark convulsed for a second and collapsed on the floor. All of this happened in a span of two seconds while Steve was standing there with his mouth wide open like a goldfish.  


Cursing himself for his stupidity, he ran to Stark's side. "Stark, are you injured? JARVIS, give me stats!" There was silence. Making eye contact with the scientist, Steve strode towards him and lifted him up by his shirt collar. "What did you do to him?" Steve snarled but the scientist simply cowered under Steve's furious gaze and refused to say a word. Jogging outside, he saw the team waiting outside. Bruce was wrapped in a blanket, having de-hulked already.  


"Captain, where's Stark?" Clint acknowledged Steve as he handed the scientist to the agents standing by.  


"He's inside. The scientist shot him with some sort of gun. He's not responding." Steve replied hurriedly, before turning to Doctor Banner, who had been standing nearby. "Come with me. I think Stark needs medical assistance."  


Running back into the building with Doctor Banner in tow, Steve wondered guiltily about what would have happened if he had not shouted, but brushed it off for the time being. Saving Stark was more important now.  


Upon reaching Stark, Bruce rapped on the helmet. "Tony, can you hear me?"  


"Doctor Banner, Tony is fine. His vitals are all normal. My systems were rebooting just now. The gun had done something to them." Steve and Bruce both jerked in surprise at the sound of JARVIS' voice. Steve breathed a sigh of relief, but Bruce seemed to feel that there was a catch. "JARVIS, why isn't he responding?"  


"He seems to be- well, you better see for yourself." JARVIS' voice had a note of resignation to it as he opened the suit.  


Inside the suit was a Jack Russell Terrier puppy, with huge whisky brown eyes. It was unconscious. Steve and Bruce stared at each other in wonder.  


Finally, Bruce found his voice and spoke first. "Is Tony...a dog?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Constructive Criticism is epic! 
> 
> I still prefer shouts of awe, though. Hope this Chapter isn't too short!
> 
> Please tell me if anything is wrong or out of character. I had loads of trouble writing from Steve's POV because he isn't exactly my favourite character.
> 
> See you,  
> G


	3. Telling the Team (and one Nicholas J. Fury)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> THIS CHAPTER WAS DELETED TWICE AND I HAD TO REWRITE IT EVERY SINGLE TIME SO PLEASE ENJOY
> 
> Thanks everyone for 30 hits and 3 kudos! Hope y'all enjoy :)

Steve and Bruce stared at each other incredulously for a minute before Bruce broke the silence yet again, saying in a panicked voice, "What are we going to do?"  


Quickly, Steve jolted out of his reverie and started formulating a plan in his head. "Okay, So..."  


Five minutes later, Bruce hurried out of the building. "Doctor Banner, where's Mr Stark?" A confused medic asked politely. Bruce simply dismissed him with a wave of his hand, explaining shortly, "Mr Stark is fine, he's flying out now." As if on cue, a red and gold blur flew out of the building and headed for the compound. Jogging to the rest of the team, Bruce forced a smile. The ever-observant Natasha noticed, and asked, "Where's steve? What's up?"  


Bruce lowered his voice and hissed, "You'll find out soon enough, Steve's right behind me. He should be coming out soon." Natasha glanced at Clint, and he shrugged, as if conveying the message 'Let's wait and see'.  


True to his word, Steve came running out soon after, donning an old jacket. Reaching his team, he too forced a smile, though it was worse than Bruce's- It looked more like a pained grimace. "Good work, team! Let's head back!" Luckily, Natasha decided not to say a word of his strange behaviour, as they trooped into the QuinJet, deflecting medics and civilians alike.  


As soon as Clint got the QuinJet into the air and headed to the Compound, Natasha cornered Steve, "What's going on? You and Banner are acting strangely. Is this about Stark?" Steve sighed- he'd been hoping the explanation could wait until they landed, but Natasha was on a mission for intel. Gesturing to Bruce, he said, "Doctor Banner, it's time to explain what happened."  


Rubbing his temples, Bruce shuffled nervously over. "Well, we found Tony in his suit, and...he was...he turned into...the gun made...Just show them." Bruce groaned, giving up on explaining. Steve slowly took off the old jacket, and hidden within the folds was a sleeping puppy.  


Looking at the puppy, who was snuffling in its sleep, Natasha slowly made eye contact with Steve, as if to confirm her theory. "Stark...turned into a dog."  


As soon as she said that, the plane listed severely sideways. Bruce stumbled, Steve grabbed onto a pole, and Natasha remained as unflappable as ever. "Don't be such a drama queen, Clint." Natasha rolled her eyes condescendingly. "Stark turned into a what?" Clint shrieked.  


Rolling her eyes again and ignoring Clint's yells, she turned to Steve. "So, what's the plan? Do we tell Fury? Are we the ones who will take care of him? Can we change him back?"  


"Well...I didn't really think that far." Steve confessed guiltily. "But I'm sure we should tell Fury. He and Stark's PR team can deal with the public about the disappearance of Iron Man." Bruce, who had been shyly listening in on the conversation, raised his hand tentatively, "I can run a check on Tony in my lab." Steve nodded his approval, and the QuinJet lapsed into thoughtful silence.  


As soon as they landed, Bruce whirled into action. He grabbed Stark, who was thankfully still asleep, and rushed to the lab to do a medical check-up. The rest of the Avengers, Steve, Clint and Natasha, went into a meeting room to discuss what to do.  


"We should take care of Doggy Stark! I've always wanted a puppy!" Clint squealed as soon as they entered the room.  


"Do you really think we are equipped with the time and energy to take care of a dog, let alone Stark turned into a dog?" Natasha fired back. "With Thor off-world, and no one knows when he's going to come back, who knows when Stark's going to turn back?"  


Steve held up a a hand for silence, and pointed out, "I'm going to call Fury first. Let's take things one step at a time.  


Standing up and walking to another part of the room, Steve took out his StarkPhone ("Better than any other brand in the world", Stark had said proudly. At that time, Steve had been reluctant to take it, not liking to accept others' generosity, even Stark. But he soon found out that the phone had a lot of amazing functions.) and dialled Fury's number. It had been given to him when he formally became an Avenger.  


"Fury speaking," Fury's gruff voice rang from the speaker.  


Steve quickly explained the situation to him with military precision.  


"Wait, so Stark is a dog now?"  


Steve winced at Fury's blunt words. "Yes, he is. And it'll be two months before Thor comes back to help us figure this out."  


"Well that's your problem, Captain. Now get your team down to debriefing while Dr. Banner checks on Stark."  


"Wait, Fury-" The Director of S.H.I.E.L.D had already hung up.  


Groaning softly, Steve rubbed his temples as he turned back to face his team. "Who's ready to babysit Stark?"  


Before anyone could answer, Bruce burst into the room, saying breathlessly. "Tony's waking up!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kudos etc etc greatly appreciated! (sorry i'm lazy)
> 
> Anyone play lacrosse? or Hockey? :D
> 
> Hope the plot isn't too long winded and please tell me if there are any mistakes and what not.
> 
> See you,  
> G


	4. He's awake!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not gonna lie... I don't feel the chapter title is good...
> 
> Anyway, I was pretty surprised I had more than 30 hits already! Thank you, everyone! 
> 
> Not forgetting the 5 people who left kudos!!! I can't remember their names (I know 2 are guests) but thanks anyway! I'll make sure to give a shoutout to y'all (once i remember the names) as soon as possible!
> 
> HERE'S CHAPTER FOUR!!

The Avengers immediately leapt into action. All thoughts of the de-briefing were forgotten as each and every one of them raced to see what Tony's reaction to being a dog would be.  


Bursting into the lab, they saw a strange thing. Tony was on the table playing with medical apparatus. Looking up and seeing the team, he barked once and looked down again, as if to say 'I'm busy'.  


Clint started laughing loudly, which caused Tony to glance up again. "We came all the way here...and he doesn't even bat an eye at the transformation!" Clint giggled. "He's so cute too." Natasha groaned at her best friend's antics and looked curiously at Tony with sharp eyes.  


Steve had the opposite reaction. He frowned and told Tony, "Don't play with that, you'll cut yourself." Tony, having looked back down after Clint's initial outburst, ignored him. "Stark!" Steve growled, before asking Bruce, "He can understand us, right?"  


"Given that he's now trying to perform an experiment with dangerous chemicals and is doing everything in the correct procedure, I'd say it's very likely, yes." Bruce commented dryly. To Tony, he grinned and then turned serious, "Tony, your paws aren't that dexterous- stop trying to use a clamp." Tony, hearing that, whined and gave up on the experiment. He jumped down onto the floor and landed with a wobble, causing Clint to go off in giggles and exclamations of 'so cute!' and 'we should take care of hime, please, Nat, please!'  


Tony steadied himself, and started heading for the door. Steve caught on, and reached for him, with a stern "Oh no, you don't!" Tony, displaying the agility of a Jack Russell Terrier, jumped nimbly to the side and barked at Steve, as if to say 'That all you got?' Steve frowned at him and began talking, "Stark, this isn't the time for childish gam-" Tony started sprinting for the door.  


Skidding to a side, he sped down the corridor, his tongue hanging out as he panted. Steve looked at Tony's retreating figure, and yelled, "Stop!" Seeing that Tony ignored him, Steve groaned and gave chase. Clint, never one to miss out, also ran after Tony. As he left, he heard Bruce say, "Tony's really going to get it from Steve-" but was soon too far away to hear any more.  


As Tony made his way down the corridor, he could hear thumping footsteps coming nearer and nearer. Seeing a door that was ajar, he rushed into the empty room and, seeing a bed, snuggled down deep into its covers. "No one can see me in here," thought Tony smugly. Tony was right as usual, of course. After a quick check in the room by Steve, he had concluded that Tony had run farther down the corridor and left, not knowing that Tony was right under the covers, quivering in excitement.  


After five minutes, Clint finally puffed and panted his way to the room. Unlike Steve, Clint gave a thorough check of the room. Turning on the lights, Clint gave a soft whistle, and whispered, "Tony? It's me, Clint."  


Hearing the familiar click of the light switch, Tony stiffened. Had Steve come back to check the room again? Then he heard a soft "Tony? It's me, Clint." and relaxed a fraction. He began weighing his options: Could Clint be trusted? He would find Tony eventually, but Tony never went down without a fight. Then again, Clint was his prank buddy and actually called him Tony, unlike Steve and Natasha. Thor didn't count, he was only part-time and called everyone formally, as was his culture.  


After waiting a minute, Clint figured Tony-if he was there- wasn't going to come out, and started searching. Suddenly, he heard a bark behind him, and there Tony was, his tail wagging and a doggy-smirk on his face. Laughing to himself and shaking his head, Clint smirked back, saying, "Nicely done, hiding from Steve." His expression turned serious then, as he said, "You eventually have to go back though, so you better stop the game and we can go back to the lab, yeah? I can even sneak you some non-doggy food if you like."  


Upon hearing that, Tony whimpered and put his head in his paws. It was then that Clint realised that Tony was actually very scared of the transformation and hid his fear behind jokes and games. Crouching down, Clint offered his hand, "Hey, it's fine! Brucie-Bear and I will take care of you, right? And Thor will find a way to change you back, so that we can prank people even better! Though," Clint lowered his voice conspiringly, "you would make an epic stealth weapon, using your cuteness to melt bad guys' hearts before i shoot 'em!" Miming shooting an arrow, he grinned as he watched Tony go back to his usual energetic state, wagging his tail in all his cute-doggy glory.  


"Come on, let's head back to the lab now." Clint rose clumsily and opened the door. Trotting outside, Tony looked back once, as if saying 'You coming, or what?' Clint laughed as he followed Tony back to the lab.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Constructive Criticism etc etc Kudos and stuff are super appreciated and are received by squeals of joy!
> 
> Oh, by the way, hope everyone stays healthy in this period! Stay at home and read my fic ;)
> 
> This chapter was fun to make, some Tony-Clint bonding, everyone!
> 
> I'll let myself out,  
> G


	5. Steve and Bathing

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> abbgail, RoteNacht, and Tykerrow, thanks for leaving me kudos!!! Hope more people will ;)
> 
> Here's chapter 5, enjoy!
> 
> I LOVE BBC'S SHERLOCK TOO! 
> 
> and i welcome any prompts! I have no tumblr though.

As they finally reached the lab-Clint had tried to pick up Tony more than once, and they had been chasing each other in a circle for about five minutes- Steve was there, standing in the doorway with his arms crossed. Tony immediately fell back, relying on Clint to be his human shield.  


"Thanks for finding him, Clint. JARVIS told me you had." Steve acknowledged, before glaring at Tony. "Stark, these childish games have to stop. You have to realise this is no laughing matter. Your money can't solve everything, so stop pretending that it can! I thought being turned into a dog would make you more responsible-that you would realise the risk of not being careful in battle- but i guess I thought wrong."  


Upon hearing his words, Tony stared up at Steve's glowering face for a while before shaking himself and sneezing. Sighing at Tony's antics, Steve looked at Clint, "Bruce is cooking dinner. Be at the dining room on level 20 in thirty minutes. There's no dog food for Stark yet-we ordered but it doesn't arrive until tomorrow, so he eats normal food only this once." With that, Steve strode back down the corridor.  


Clint watched his retreating back, before turning to Tony, "I told you so!" Shaking his head, he tried to scoop Tony up again, but failed. "Let's get you clean. Apparently, I'm on watch-Tony duty for today." Raising his voice, Clint asked, "JARVIS, Where's the nearest shower that is equipped for washing a pet?" "One floor above. I have unlocked Sir's third favourite bathroom. It's the one with the lights on." JARVIS' crisp, clear voice rang.  


It was a long way to the lift-or so it seemed to Tony. He had exhausted all his energy in the chasing game he had conducted. Soon, he found himself listing sideways and lying down with a 'thump' on the smooth wooden floor.  


"Tony?" Clint noticed, and grinned. "Ha! That'll teach you! Shouldn't have resisted being carried, huh?" Scooping Tony up successfully, he continued on to the lift, keeping up a running monologue as he walked. "Man, Tony, your fur is soft!" he exclaimed as he patted Tony's fur. Tony barked tiredly, trying to stop Clint, but it soon gave way to whines, which were infinitely more successful, as Clint quickly gave in to Tony's cuteness. "Okay, okay, don't go the cute route with me!" he laughed and tickled Tony.  


When they finally reached the lift ("Tony, why are the floor of your house so big?" Clint complained. Tony huffed contentedly in reply.), Tony had fallen asleep again. "Dude, wake up! Or you will keep us all awake at night when you can't sleep!" Tapping Tony's head, Clint said loudly. It invoked a soft bark of complaint in reply, but Clint succeeded in getting Tony to wake up.  


Reaching the bathroom took a few attempts but soon with JARVIS' help, Clint reached the bathroom with Tony still safely in his arms. "Yay! The perilous quest to the bathroom has finally succeeded!" Clint shouted loudly, startling Tony awake (he'd fallen asleep yet again) and making him jump. Going into the bathroom and locking the door, he decided to rinse a towel and rub Tony with it, seeing that he wasn't really dirty. "Okay, Tony! Time to get clean!" He smiled cheerfully and started rubbing Tony all over with the towel.  


Soon, Tony was sopping wet and looked pretty ridiculous. "JARVIS, take a picture! This is for future blackmail material!" Clint gasped in laughter, rubbing Tony's back. Tony heard what Clint said and barked angrily. Clint laughed at Tony and finished off by patting him dry with another towel. "There, you're all clean!" Clint grinned proudly. Tony must have felt pretty good-showering does that to people- because he was bouncing again, his tail wagging so fast it was a blur.  
Ushering Tony outside the bathroom, Clint gave him a serious look, and said, "Now stay here while I shower and don't run off- Steve might not forgive you again." Tony huffed in reply and sat down. Pleased with Tony's response, Clint closed the bathroom door and locked it.  


After showering and changing into a new set of clothes (they had been stuffed in his pocket before the meeting), he unlocked the door. He was completely relaxed, calling for Tony as he stepped out onto the corridor. Suddenly, he was attacked by a furry creature with teeth and brown eyes. "Arg-" Stumbling backwards a few steps, he landed on his side on the soft carpet near the door of the bathroom.  


Immediately sitting up, he spotted Tony gambolling towards him, his mouth twisted into a smirk. Jumping and landing resolutely on Clint's legs, he barked twice, as if to say 'Ha, ha! Revenge!' If that wasn't bad enough, JARVIS announced in a cool voice, "Sir, i have snapped a picture of what you called 'Clint's stupid moments' and put them in the 'Bird Brain' file as per your request before you were transformed."  


Groaning in embarrassment, Clint asked, "How long ago was this request made?" "About the time you started pranking with him, Mr Barton." JARVIS replied. Was it just him, or was there a tinge of amusement in JARVIS' voice? Shaking that thought off, he made a grab at Tony, "I'm gonna get back at you!" Tony danced out of Clint's reach, and they made their way to the lift in that fashion.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hopefully next chapter comes out tomorrow :)
> 
> Kudos blah blah is appreciated and dearly loved.
> 
> **jumps off the cliff**  
> G


	6. Dinner and Movie Night

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WOW!!! 57 HITS!! 
> 
> Thank you everyone!
> 
> I'll try to make this chapter longer just for all of you :D
> 
> CHAPTER SIX IS HERE

"JARVIS, where are Stark and Clint?" Steve asked impatiently. It had been forty minutes, and there was still no sign of them.  


"Mr Barton and Sir are heading up now." JARVIS announced coolly. At that moment, the lift door slid open and Clint stepped out, with Tony trotting beside him.  


"Clint, you're late." Natasha sighed, but there was a hint of amusement in her voice. Bruce brought out their bowls of pasta from the oven, and Clint sat down and started eating. Tony was at a loss. As Bruce brought out his bowl, he whined in confusion and looked up.  


"Oh, uh, Tony! You can't sit on the chair, the table is too high so..."Bruce mumbled, then brightened. "I can put the bowl on a stool for you, then you can reach! But you'll have to sit on the floor." Tony huffed disdainfully, but went along with the plan.  


However, as he sat in front of the bowl, Tony realised that he couldn't use utensils. "Oh shit...I have to use my mouth to pick up the food..."Tony groaned inwardly as the thought dawned on him. Carefully putting his front legs on the stool, he stood on his two hind legs and bent forward. Putting his muzzle near the food, he opened his mouth...and scored a piece of chicken.  


Sitting back down, he proudly chewed the chicken up and ate it. Deciding to do it again, he stood on his hind legs, opened his mouth, and got a whole mouthful of pasta. Clint looked over to see what Tony was doing, and nearly spewed his mouthful of bolognese. "'Ony looksh sho kewt!" he grinned as best as he could at Tony. Tony tried his best to roll his eyes (who knew that rolling your eyes as a dog is exhausting?) and dug into his pasta some more. However, he failed to notice that as he nosed the pasta, the bowl was sliding further and further away from him, and it was teetering on the edge...  


"Crash!" the bowl of pasta landed on the floor and broke into hundreds of ceramic pieces. Tony yelped in surprise, dropped to all fours and retreated backwards. Clint, who had thankfully swallowed his mouthful of pasta, broke out into giggles and not-so-discreetly whispered, "JARVIS, photo!" Hearing what Clint said, Tony barked angrily and looked guiltily at Bruce, who simply sighed but cracked a smile as he said, "Oh well, I better clean this up. You were nearly done anyway." Tony shot a doggy-grin at Bruce who returned it as he picked up the ceramic shards carefully.  


Looking at the other two Avengers, he saw Steve's scowl and quickly looked away, then he saw Natasha's expressionless face which he quickly dismissed, since half the time Natasha had an expressionless mask in place.  


"Hey, Tony!" Looking back, he saw Clint's hands grab at him and darted out of reach. Mock-glaring at him, he made another half-hearted grab before continuing,"Now that you're a dog, you can't work in your lab anymore, so you can finally spend movie night with the team!" Glaring at Clint, he tried to stalk off to the lab (he didn't know what he could do there anyway, he just wanted out), but was stopped by the looming figure of Clint in front of him. Trying to go around him, Tony was picked up by a pair of strong hands. Turning around in surprise, his jaw dropped when he saw Natasha holding him, her eyes betraying a hint of amusement. 

"Hey, thanks Nat!" Clint thanked Natasha in surprise. Handing a struggling Tony to Clint, she headed for the Movie Room. Exchanging a look with Clint, Tony gave the doggy version of a sigh and turned limp in Clint's hands. "Huh. Natasha just helped me get you. Is she sick or something?" Clint muttered to himself, still pretty shocked as he followed Natasha to the Movie Room. 

The rest of the team were already gathered there. "Tony will be joining us tonight!" Clint announced proudly in a booming voice, jumping onto a sofa and putting Tony one side. "I should think so..." Steve glared at Tony. Tony looked away, his ears drooping comically. 

Noticing the change in mood but not knowing the cause of it, Clint frowned, "Hey, Tony! You can choose since you're the one who was turned into a dog!" Spreading out a whole pile of DVDs, Clint smiled as Tony slowly returned to being his energetic self again. Nosing through the pile of DVDs as if he was choosing from a buffet, Tony put his paw on his chin in deep thought. 

Suddenly, he saw a DVD which was buried underneath the entire stack. He pounced on it and dragged it out, tail wagging so fast it looked like a helicopter blade. "How to Train Your Dragon?" Clint read aloud. He heard a laugh from Bruce and turned to look questioningly at him. Bruce shook his head and explained, "Tony and I watched it once after a lab binge. He was kinda drunk and I couldn't sleep, so I put it on." Tony barked affirmatively and nosed the DVD more aggressively. 

"Okay, okay! we'll put this on!" Clint laughed as he turned on the giant TV in front of them. 

As the movie started, Tony's tail stopped wagging, and he became completely transfixed by the television. He was obviously a huge fan of Toothless, barking happily when he was freed by Hiccup. Halfway through the movie, Clint started stroking Tony's soft fur, and Tony didn't even notice. After the first movie, Steve decided to turn in, and Bruce went to the lab to try and find the chemical ("Or magic," Bruce had said thoughtfully) inside the gun that had affected Tony. Tony quickly chose another movie to put on ("Finding Nemo?" Clint read) and they watched that. After that, they were all getting a little sleepy, but Tony chose another movie ("Bolt?") and they watched that. 

One by one, they all dropped off, Tony falling asleep last. Just as Bolt met Mittens, his eyelids drooped and he fell asleep. 

When Tony woke up again, he found himself in the building again. The one where he was shot. To his delight, he was still human. Running out of the building, he saw his team standing around a casualty. Usually, they would have expressions of sorrow on their faces, but to his horror, they were smiling and laughing. Going closer, he asked in horror, "Why are you guys laughing? It's a casualty!" 

When he looked down at the casualty, he gaped and reeled backwards. It was HIM. The casualty was him! Looking at his team, he heard a loud explosion sound near him. Looking up, it was the alien spaceship. The one in the portal. "No, no! I closed the portal! This isn't happening!" His eyes transfixed on the alien ship dropping bombs on the civilians, Tony screamed. Turning back to check on his team, his eyes grew wide as they dropped down one by one like stones as the alien ship quickly fired at them. Running back, he heard a someone whisper at him, "You could have saved us...You didn't." 

Another chimed in, "You're nobody. Can't even save your own team." The voices surrounded him, pushing him down, breaking his will as he screamed in agony, tears dripping down from his cheeks. 

Tony woke up on the couch in cold sweat. Clint's hand was still on his back. Shaking it off as gently as he could, he jumped down, shivering. Brushing past Natasha's leg, he headed to a random room and jumped onto the bed there. From time to time, he whimpered, still not quite believing what he had dreamed wasn't real. It was going to be a long night. 

Natasha was woken up by a light brush over her leg. Instantly alert, she looked beside her and noted that while Clint was still blissfully asleep, Tony was missing. 

Slipping off the couch, Natasha padded towards the kitchen. Halfway there, she heard a whimper coming from a nearby room. Going inside, she saw Tony curled up in himself, shivering in fear. "Nightmare," her brain supplied. 

Going closer, she sat beside him and tentatively put a hand on him. Tony stiffened, a whimper cut in half, but slowly relaxed into her hand. 

"Say something," the part of her brain that kept strong throughout the Black Widow programme hissed, and she did. "I get nightmares, too," Natasha whispered. "About ghosts, people I couldn't save." Tony had stopped whimpering, listening closely to her. 

"Sometimes it overwhelms me. Consumes me, even. But some people...we can't save. It's not our fault." Natasha continued. "And we just have to...let go." Tony's breathing slowed, and they sat there in silence for the rest of the night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I love Toothless. 
> 
> Anyone have a Scott and Tony friendship story??? I need it, my two fav characters. >:)
> 
> AND LOKI!!!
> 
> hope you enjoyed this :)
> 
> **laughing evilly**  
> G


	7. Dog Food and thankfully, Pepper

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> YES 80 HITS!!!
> 
> Love you all, my beautiful readers
> 
> I...accept prompts???
> 
> and fan art???
> 
> your lack of response is...disturbing. :P PLEASE REPLY

When Clint woke up and found Natasha and Tony gone, he didn't think much of it. After all, if Tony and Natasha wanted to go out for an early walk togethe-Wait, Natasha and Tony go out for a walk together? "Never in a million years!" Clint thought wildly and his mind flashed to the word 'kidnapping'.  


"Natasha!" Clint shouted, already rushing to wake Steve up, because NATASHA and TONY were KIDNAPPED and he wanted her to answer, hoping against hope that she would... "Natas-"  


"Clint, shut up! Do you want everyone to hear you?" Clint ran past just as the door opened, revealing Natasha. Stumbling to a stop, Clint clutched his heart dramatically. "Jesus, Nat, stop being sneaky!" Relieved to find Natasha safe and NOT KIDNAPPED, Clint let go of a breath he didn't know he was holding, then he remembered Tony.  


"Natasha, have you seen Ton-" Clint started asking, but was interrupted by a snuffle. Looking down, Clint had to gasp when he saw Tony in Natasha's arms.  
Those words sounded wrong next to each other.  


Tony. In. Natasha's. Arms. No way. "Natasha, what did you do to him..." Clint gulped. Natasha frowned and slapped Clint's arm, causing him to wince. "I did nothing,идиот! Now take him and get out of here before I decide to do something worse to you than slapping your arm..." Seeing that Natasha's eyes were flicking suggestively towards her hidden knives, Clint made the decision to get out of there, and fast. Accepting Tony's still sleeping form, he power-walked out of there, feeling Natasha's eyes on him.  


Once he was out of Natasha's sight, he started jogging for the lift. The sound of Clint's pounding footsteps woke Tony up. "Tony, what did Nat do to you, man? You guys are not friends, or anything!" Once Clint was in the lift, he immediately asked. Tony simply yawned at him and started struggling to get down. Walking to the common room with Tony by his side, he was greeted by the fabulous smell of bacon.  


"Bacon! Tony, race you there!" Clint yelped, and before he even finished his sentence, Tony took off like a shot. Apparently he had been completely recharged by sleeping and his energy levels were back to 'FULL'. Rushing to keep up, Clint burst into the room just seconds behind Tony, startling Bruce, who was putting the bacon into plates. "Bruce, I need bacon!" Clint gasped.  


Laughing to himself, Bruce nodded towards the plates. "Help yourself." Grinning his thanks, Clint reached for two plates, setting one on the floor for Tony. Tony's tail seemed to find a new gear, wagging so fast it became almost invisible. Reaching down to the bacon, Tony started wolfing a piece down...  


Just then, Natasha and Steve entered the room. Steve immediately spotted Tony eating the bacon, and called, "Bruce! Stark shouldn't be eating the bacon, the dog food is in the cabinet!" Immediately, Tony glanced up and gave Bruce the 'irresistible cute look', making Bruce hesitate. "I'm sure Tony can eat the bacon, just this once...I even cooked for him." Bruce offered. Steve shook his head and took out the dog food, making Tony whine.  


Removing the plate of bacon and replacing it with the dog food, Steve commanded, "Eat up, Stark!" Tony turned his head to one side, refusing to eat. Frowning heavily, Steve started explaining, "You have to eat it, it's for your own good." Tony huffed condescending at the food, seemingly deciding that 'eating is for the weak'.  


Natasha, who had been remaining silent throughout this whole exchange, spoke up now. "You have to eat, Tony." Everyone in the room turned to gape at her. Clint felt like his brain was going to implode. Natasha just called Tony...Tony. "No freaking way!" Clint thought wildly. "No freaking way!" Rolling her eyes at everyone' stunned expression, Natasha ignored them all and continued addressing Tony. "There's nothing else we will give you, so unless you want to starve, you better eat."  


Tony seemed to be on the verge of agreeing, but suddenly shook his head in annoyance and turned his back on the food. As Clint glanced at Steve, he saw his entire face redden, and groaned inwardly. "There's going to be fireworks..." He weighed his options: It was between staying and helping to defuse the situation, and leaving to avoid the conflict.  


Luckily, it seemed that there was no need to make a decision as a voice rang out through the room. "Tony? JARVIS told me you were here and he sounded a bit strange. Did you do something wrong? I have papers for you to sign..." As Tony barked happily at the sound of Pepper's voice, the rest of the team looked at each other in horror.  


"We forgot to tell Pepper..." Bruce hissed worriedly. Just then, the woman herself strode into the room. "Hi Doctor Banner, Ms Romanoff, Captain Rogers and Mr Barton. Have you se-" Pepper was cut off by Tony dashing towards her. "Oh hey there! Did Tony adopt you? He didn't tell me! But Tony never said he wanted a dog..." Pepper wondered aloud. Tony barked happily, looking back only to smirk at the team. "That little shit...he knows we have to explain to her what happened." Clint groaned.  


"So, where's Tony?" Pepper asked, stroking Tony's fur. Steve cleared his throat,"Well, Ms Potts...he's right in front of you..." Pepper frowned and looked around, "Where?"  


"The dog you're petting..."Steve hinted further. Pepper looked down and up again as the truth dawned. Standing back up, much to Tony's chagrin, she demanded, "Explain."  


Once Steve finished explaining, Pepper took a moment to process his words, then turned business-like, "I'm sure I can concoct a story for the PR team. I'll drop by whenever I can. Please take care of Tony." Turning to go, she stopped only to pat Tony on the head one more time. Tony obviously didn't think that it was enough, and rushed in front of Pepper, standing on his hind legs and spreading his paws out, the universal sign for 'can I have a hug?' Clint and Bruce both cooed at the cuteness, and even Steve and Natasha had to crack a smile.  


Pepper sighed in fondness and scooped Tony up for a final hug. Putting Tony back down, she laughed softly, "You're a lot harder to refuse in this dog form. Now go and eat your dog food." Tony barked in reply and nuzzled her one more time, before bounding back to the others. Just before she stepped into the lift, Pepper warned, "You better tell Rhodey too. Even though he's on a mission in Iraq, he won't be happy to know you kept something as important as this from him." The team nodded like bobble-heads as Pepper turned around again and stepped into the life, Tony's tail wagging the whole time.   


Once Pepper's lift went down, Tony barked loudly to get the entire team's attention. Eyeing each member of the team, he slowly and deliberately started eating a piece of dog food. Clint had to stifle a laugh as Steve realised that Tony was only eating because of Pepper, and murmured, "He really is a little shit!"  


Of course, Tony heard that, and gave Clint a doggy grin in reply. Today was going to be great, Clint decided.  


Then, of course, the Avengers alarm had to ring.


	8. A Cookie Won't Hurt...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WOWWWWWW  
> 99 HITS!!!
> 
> I don't know, but that seems awfully fast to me??? This being my first fic???
> 
> Thanks Kuro_TENSHII for giving me advice, and everyone whos been reading, and those who gave me kudos!!!
> 
> I love y'all, and i hope this chapter isn't too short. :D  
> CHAPTER EIGHT

Clint cursed under his breath, as everyone started clearing up. "Steve, what about Tony?" Bruce shouted after the Captain. Clint looked back at Tony, who had, after eating about a quarter of the dog food, had been lying on his stomach placidly. However, upon hearing the alarm, he'd bounced up attentively, looking eagerly at Clint.  


"This mission...could require everyone. I'm sure we can leave Tony alone for a few hours, right?" Clint offered slowly. Upon hearing Clint's words, Tony's shoulders seemed to sag, but when he heard the word 'alone' he looked up and nodded eagerly. Natasha and Clint exchanged a look- they were not convinced that Tony would behave, but Steve seemed to buy into it. Nodding his head, he looked at Tony sternly, "Please don't run off or do anything dangerous- remember, you're a dog now."  


"Steve, that's a little harsh-" Bruce began, but the Captain had already run off to gear up. Sighing, Bruce called, "JARVIS, please lock the door of anywhere dangerous to Tony." As JARVIS gave the affirmative, he also left the room. Bending down, Clint gave Tony's head a pat, laughing when he shook his head free of Clint's hand. "Come on Nat, let's get moving." As they walked off, Clint was surprised to hear Nat call back, "Have fun, маленькая собака!" but was more surprised to hear Tony bark back in reply.  


As soon as they were out of the room, Clint asked, "Okay, what's going on between you and Tony?"  


"I don't know what you mean." Natasha replied innocently.  


"You know, suddenly calling him 'Tony' instead of 'Stark', even calling him pet names in Russian."  


Natasha sighed. "Well, you're not going to stop digging, so I might as well tell you. It happened last night..." As Natasha recounted the incident, Clint felt his jaw drop further and further.  


"So I realised that I had failed as a spy. Also, I'm not calling Tony pet names, маленькая собака just means 'little dog' in Russian. You really need to touch up on it." Natasha informed Clint. Clint nodded numbly, then he realised what Natasha had said at the start. "Wait, what do you mean you failed as a spy?"  


Natasha huffed at Clint as they finally reached the lift. "The more I thought about it, the more I realised all the signs were there. That Stark wasn't the snarky, arrogant, playboy billionaire we know him as. It's all just a mask. Since my mission was to gather more intel on Stark, I have failed as a spy." Natasha explained simply, punching the buttons of her floor and Clint's floor. As Clint took a moment to process what Natasha had just said, he realised that the more he thought about Stark, the more he seemed to understand all of his layers. Putting aside that thought for the moment, Clint stepped out on his floor to gear up for the upcoming battle.  


As soon as Clint and Natasha left, Tony bounced up and down in delight. "All by myself now!" he thought gleefully. He wasn't planning to do anything dangerous- he was just happy to be free of Steve's overbearing figure and the rest of the team's watchful eye.  


Racing to the Movie Room, he flopped on the couch just as JARVIS turned on the television (he always knew what to do, JARVIS was awesome like that). It was showing 'Wheel of Fortune'. After about ten episodes of that, Tony was getting bored. He started jumping up and down on the couch, trying to see how high he could go. (He always knew there was a reason for those extra springy cushions!) Then, when he got tired and bored of that too, he curled up for an impromptu nap.  


30 minutes later, Tony was woken up by the distinct rumbling of his stomach. Groaning at his hunger, Tony jumped off the couch and headed for the communal kitchen. There, he jumped up onto a chair and then onto the bar. "Sir, I believe there is some dog food on the shelf." Tony's head drooped, but then again, he supposed it was for the best. And, of course, he was hungry. He couldn't see anything else on the shelf either, other than a box of cereal.  


As Tony stood on his hind legs to reach the unfinished plate of dog food from that morning, he froze when he heard JARVIS add, "My sources also tell me that having one chocolate chip cookie wouldn't hurt, and there is currently one on that box of cereal, left there by Mr Barton the day before. I have checked, and it is still quite tasty and clean." His tail wagging like crazy, he gave a bark of thanks to JARVIS and reached for the cereal box, shaking it until the cookie dropped down- into his open mouth. Crunching it up, he jumped down from the bar again, and rushed back to the Movie Room.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> to Kuro_TENSHII, who didn't want to see Tony just eat dog food. Hope you're satisfied with this chapter.
> 
> Also, I've checked. Since he ate only one cookie, he won't get sick or anything. :D
> 
> **adjusts sunglasses for looking cool**  
> G


	9. Pranking Clint (with one Natasha Romanoff)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's some fun
> 
> To prepare yourselves
> 
> I shall say no more
> 
> :)
> 
> thanks for 13 kudos and 128 hits!!! I LOVE YOU GUYS! PLEASE ENJOY THIS CHAPTER!

When the Avengers finally came back (It had been rough, fighting DoomBots), Tony was lying on the couch, as good as gold, watching Netflix. "Hey, Tony! Sorry we're late!" Clint grinned at Tony, who's tail thumped on the couch. Natasha and Bruce both flashed a quick smile at Tony, while Steve simply nodded once and went off to clean up.  


After all of them had showered and changed into a fresh set of clothes, they all wandered off to find something to do. Steve went off to the gym to train with Natasha, Bruce went off to the lab, and Clint flopped down beside Tony to watch the television. After a while, Tony lost his interest in the show, and started bouncing on the cushions again, creating a rhythmic thumping sound. "Tony, I'm trying to watch!" Clint complained, but Tony just jumped more vicariously and soon, even Clint lost interest in the show. Grumbling how that show was 'utter shit' and 'I could have done better', Clint turned off the television, and sighed at Tony. "So, now what should we do?"  


Bouncing to a stop, Tony jumped off the couch and started running off. "Hey, wait up for me!" Clint protested, taking off after Tony. They arrived, panting and huffing, at Clint's floor. Quick as a flash, Tony grabbed Clint's bow with his teeth, which was lying on the bed. "Hey, Tony, wha-" Clint asked curiously, but Tony darted around Clint, dragging the bow, and slid into the lift just as the door closed.  


Grinning at the mental imagery of Clint frantically punching the lift button while cursing him under his breath, Tony ran around in circles a few times. But then he started planning his next move. The lift was fast approaching Natasha's floor, so Tony let go of the bow for a second, jumped up and hit the button to her floor.  


As the lift doors slid open, he cautiously picked up the bow and trotted into the floor. Thinking that the coast was clear, he flopped down on a beanbag. Knowing Clint, he would not dare to go into Natasha's floor if possible. Just then, his ears picked up the sound of light footsteps coming towards him. Quickly jumping off the beanbag, he hid behind it. Was it Clint?  


Natasha walked out of the bathroom and sat down on the bed. Suddenly, she noted that something was off. Standing up softly, she picked up the gun on the bedside table. "Who's there? Clint, Steve? Is it you?" She demanded. She heard a soft barking sound as Tony came out from behind the beanbag. Putting the gun down again, she smiled at Tony, "What are you doing here?" Then she noticed the bow in his mouth, and smirked, "Well, this is a good time to take revenge on the prank Clint pulled on me last week, huh?"  


Clint tentatively stepped out on Natasha's floor, checking to see if she was around. After checking all the other floors, he had come to the worrying conclusion that Tony was on Natasha's floor. "Tony? You little shit, give me back my bow!" Clint groaned as he saw Tony sitting a few metres away from him, the bow in his mouth. Striding forward, Clint reached out angrily for his bow. Few steps more...  


"Umph!" Clint fell backwards onto the smooth marble floor. "What the he-" Feeling the floor around him, he groaned to find baby oil all over the floor. Natasha emerged from the bathroom, laughing. Taking a long route around Clint, she picked Tony up and set him on a baby oil-free zone.  
"I should have known you were involved..."Clint grumbled again, wincing as he tried to get up but fell down. "This is for the hair product thing I did, right?"  
"Yep." Natasha confirmed dryly. "Also, we emptied at least ten bottles of baby oil all over that patch of floor, so you'll be stuck there for a long time." Tony barked his agreement, dancing around the floor.  


"I think I bruised my tailbone for that," Clint complained, making Natasha smirk again.  


"Well, at least you got your bow back!" Natasha reminded him cheerfully, as she and Tony left the room, leaving Clint alone.  


"I should really keep those two apart..."Clint mumbled, inching bit by bit towards his bow.

After leaving her floor, Natasha grinned at Tony, "We should totally band together to get Clint more often. Now do you wanna go watch television?"  


And that's where Clint found them both, after painstakingly crawling out of the baby oil-coated floor: Sprawled on the couch watching Sherlock.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the late chapter!!! 
> 
> please enjoy!!! sorry if it's too short, and I hope to release another chapter today, fingers crossed :D
> 
> poor clint, i love the baby oil prank though! :P
> 
> **apologies all round**  
> G


	10. Getting Caught (Part 1)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WHEEEEEEEEEEEEE
> 
> I apologise, Tony.
> 
> ENJOY THIS CHAPTER!!

After training with Natasha, Steve went back to his floor to relax. He sighed, something was nagging at him at the back of his mind. No matter what he did, he could not seem to get rid of it. "I have to do something to take my mind off it," Steve decided. Calling out to JARVIS, Steve asked, "Can I view the last few days of the tower? I want to see how my team is doing." He had seen Natasha and Clint going to the gym frequently to train, and wanted to see how they were improving. JARVIS agreed to his request, even though for some reason, he sounded a bit reluctant, as his StarkPhone changed to security footage of the tower.  


Noting that Natasha was practising with some widow bites Stark made, and Clint was practising with new explosive arrows, Steve nodded to himself in approval. 

Leaning back with a far more relaxed sigh than before, he cast a glance over the rest of the footage. It was showing the common area and kitchen. He laughed when he saw Clint absent-mindedly put a cookie on the cereal box, and was just going to ask JARVIS to stop playing the footage when...  


He frowned as he looked closer at today's footage. Stark was just reaching for the dog food...then he took the cereal box and started shaking...and the cookie dropped down...and he ate it. Stark ate it. Steve started to see red. Didn't he tell Stark to not do anything bad? Was Stark really too spoilt to see that anything other than dog food must be bad for him?  


"Captain Rogers, I assure you, one cookie would not make any difference to Sir's health." JARVIS intoned coldly, but Steve had had enough with Stark's behaviour. Storming out of his room, he impatiently waited for the lift to get to him.  


JARVIS knew he was angry. Sir had told him about each emotion, and this...this he was feeling strongly. He thought about what he could do. Tell Sir? It would just prolong the inevitable. Prevent Captain Rogers from entering the room Sir resided in? Then again, the Captain would eventually have to be let out, and it would only, again, prolong the inevitable. JARVIS could not stop the Captain. Slow him down, yes. Stop him? Sadly, a no.  


Steve found Stark playing Monopoly with Clint and Natasha. Clint was grumbling about 'smart little bastard, join forces with Natasha' or something like that and Natasha was looking smug. He ignored all of those, and focused instead on Stark, who was grinning and pawing Clint's money away from Clint.  
"Stark!" Steve bellowed. The dog in question turned around, an expression of confusion on his face. Clint and Natasha both scrambled to a standing position.  


"Something happened, Steve?" Natasha asked alertly.  


Steve jabbed a finger at Tony, "Stark, I have put up with you for so long, but this really is the final straw!" Stark seemed to grow nervous, a whimper escaping his mouth.  


Steve continued angrily, his tone rising, "I told you not to do anything bad, and did you listen? No! Can you at least see past your own ego and know what's good for you without anyone needing to tell you? Sometimes, you really act like a big baby! Do you not know how your health could be affected by a cookie? You're just an attention-seeker, first the running, then the plate, now this!" Stark backed into a corner, his tail going between his legs. "You know, I can't believe you're Howard's son. He would have been so disappointed to see you now." Stark stiffened as Steve finally stopped his rant.  


Taking off like a shot, Tony soon disappeared down the corridor. "That coward..."Steve muttered darkly, looking up to see Natasha and clint glaring daggers at him. "What?"  


"I can't believe you're still so clueless about Tony." Natasha hissed angrily, jogging down the corridor to find Stark.  


Clint, too, scowled at Steve darkly. "You better apologise to him when we find him. Or, I swear, either Natasha or I will kill you." After that, shaking his head, Clint followed Natasha, leaving Steve pondering on what he had done wrong.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SORRY SORRY SORRY


	11. Getting Caught (Part 2)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I HAVE FRENCH TO DO
> 
> SO APOLOGIES IF THIS IS TOO SHORT, OR THERE ARE A LOT OF MISTAKES
> 
> love y'all for reading like 179 hits??? WOOHOO!!!
> 
> enjoy ;)

Tony didn't know how long he'd been running.  


He just kept doing it.  


His eyesight was blurry as he scrambled around a corner. Somewhere behind him were faint shouts of people and pounding footsteps.  


But he didn't care.  


Steve's words kept crowding his brain as he ran aimlessly to who-knew-where. 'Howard would have been disappointed'. Tony felt a bitter grin curve on his lips. After all, he knew that already. Steve didn't have to tell him. That video he saw, in that tape that S.H.I.E.L.D. had? All bullshit. Howard had never loved him. Never even liked him, for that matter.  


Somehow, he registered a door sliding open in front of him. By muscle-memory, he had been heading towards his private lab, the one only he, Pepper, JARVIS and Rhodey had the password to.  


Stumbling inside, he collapsed in a heap on the floor. JARVIS' kind voice rang through the speakers. "Sir, DUM-E, You and Butterfingers are coming towards you. They have been released from their charging stations." Tony wearily barked in acknowledgement.  


Muted beeps slowly grew louder as the robots approached Tony. JARVIS must have somehow filled them in on what happened, as they were gentler than they would normally be. Resting his claw on Tony's head, DUM-E tried, in his own little way, to comfort Tony. Tony instinctively leaned into his touch, making DUM-E erupt in excited beeps. You and Butterfingers beeped jealously in return, jostling DUM-E aggressively, making Tony crack a smile.  


Surrounded by the bots, Tony slowly fell asleep.  


XOXOXOOXOXXOXOXOOXOXOOXOXOXOXOOXO 

Tony was woken up by several beeps. Looking up, he saw DUM-E, You and butterfingers huddling together, seemingly discussing something. Barking softly to alert them that he was awake, he smiled as he saw them jerk in surprise and break apart. 

"They were discussing on how to wake you up gently, Sir." JARVIS' voice betrayed the fondness with which he regarded the robots. Rubbing his eyes with one paw, he winced as last night's events came back to him. "I definitely don't want to bump into any Avengers now- not even Bruce, even though he didn't see what happened." Tony thought despairingly. 

"What is the matter, Sir?" JARVIS asked tentatively. Tony was just going to tell JARVIS, when he realised 'Oh yeah, he's a dog, he can't talk' and shut his mouth again was a sigh. 

"Do you not want to go out yet? You could stay here for another day, Sir. Those teammates of yours," At this, JARVIS' voice grew cold and unforgiving, "are not deserving of your company." Tony grinned at JARVIS' words. He knew him too well. Growing serious again, Tony barked once and shook his head. He would have to face the team at some point or another, so he might as well leave. 

As the door slid open, Tony trotted out slowly. He was in no hurry to face the team's angry faces. As he was stealthily making his way to the Movie Room-It was the place with the least chance of meeting anybody- he unfortunately bumped into Bruce, who was hurrying down the staircase. Seeing Tony, Bruce seemingly screeched to a stop, his jaw falling open. When he had gotten over his initial surprise (caused by who-knew-what), Bruce yelled, "Tony!" 

Backing against the wall with his ears drooping, Tony braced himself for a scolding, or anything at all, but was whisked upwards by Bruce's strong arms. 

Yelping in surprise, Tony struggled for a while, before going limp. He distinctly heard Bruce talking on the phone, saying, "Yes, I found him! Meet at the Movie Room!" 

Sighing in defeat, Tony closed his eyes as Bruce ran towards the Movie Room.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have no idea how to make italics and bold and stuff :(
> 
> Sorry it's so short, I will make a part three hopefully today. :D
> 
> WHOOOOOOOO  
> G


	12. Getting Caught (Part 3)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SORRY!!!!
> 
> So I was watching Zootopia and I LOVE IT. I love Nick Wilde and the way he was animated? the fur looks so soffffttttt.
> 
> Ok, sorry for going all fangirl-y on y'all, but anyways, enjoy chapter 12!!!

As soon as Bruce reached the Movie Room, he sank down on an armchair and set Tony on his lap.Tony, not knowing what to do, stared straight ahead awkwardly.  


After ten billion years of waiting, which in reality was just five minutes, Clint and Natasha burst into the room. Well, Clint burst in- Natasha simply walked calmly inside. "Tony! We've been searching or you the whole night! Where have you been?" Clint yelped, sitting down on an armchair. Tony looked away in embarrassment, his eyes roaming the entire room, settling everywhere but on his teammates' faces...  


He was so focused on looking elsewhere that he did not notice Natasha coming towards him until she was right beside him. Tilting his head towards her, she said softly, "We were worried for you, Tony. We want to help you."  


Bruce fiddled with his hands nervously, before offering, "Is this about what Steve said? Because I just want to tell you-"  


"We think he's wrong! You aren't worthless!" Clint blurted out, effectively cutting off a very bemused Bruce. Tony stole a glance at Clint and found that he was looking at Tony earnestly. Tony looked away again and found a tiny seed of hope sprout inside him. Maybe his team really did care about him, they weren't just in it for his money...  


"Anyone wants to watch a movie?" In an attempt to lighten the mood, Clint stuck his hand into the cupboard to find some CDs. He pulled out Zootopia and Big Hero 6.  


"Let's watch this one! It's like the kiddy version of Iron Man!" Clint exclaimed brightly, waving Big Hero 6 in the air.  


Rolling her eyes at Clint's antics, Natasha announced shortly, "I'm going to get popcorn." She left the room.  


Tony tentatively stepped off Bruce's lap and curled up on a plush sofa. He was conflicted inside and simply decided to catch a break and relax for the time being.  
Natasha came back into the room with a pail of hot buttery popcorn, and Clint turned on the movie. As the view of San FranTokyo came onto the screen, Tony felt himself getting looser and not so coiled up. In fact, he hadn't even noticed that he was as stressed as he actually was. Snuggling into the comfort of the sofa, he lost himself in the movie.  


The movie was, he had to admit, very good. He sniffed haughtily at Hiro's home-made robot, causing Clint to erupt in chuckles. He barked in approval of Baymax, though, as Clint accused him of, a little patronizingly. Natasha looked expressionless throughout, but Tony saw a hint of approval at GoGo. Bruce seemed to like Wasabi and enjoyed the entire movie, gasping and laughing at the correct places. Tony, taking a moment to look around him, realized something important.  


These people had become more than his friends. They were family.  


Clint, of course, ruined this monumental moment for him by throwing a handful of popcorn at Natasha daringly. Natasha froze, and turned around, annoyance and irritation clear in her face. "You said, I recall, 'Let's have a truce for the time being. Truce ends when Tony reverts back to normal.' I give you ten seconds to explain." Bruce groaned at Clint, but nevertheless, joined Tony in watching the much-more-interesting show.  


Clint looked sheepishly at Natasha, and, using the last bit of his bravado, shoved some popcorn in his mouth and whispered, "It's called a hustle, sweetheart." Natasha glared at him, vaulted over the sofa and started chasing Clint. Tony bounced up and down on the sofa, enjoying the thrill of the chase- which he was luckily not participating in.  


Of course, Clint could never last that long against the infamous Black Widow, and was soon pinned under her steady hand. "C'mon Nat! It was a joke!" Clint whined to no avail. Natasha stared coldly at him and growled, "Apologise. And do it correctly." Struggling out from under her hand, Clint begged for mercy, saying, "I'm sorry Nat! Please try not to kill me! We can have a new truce, I swear, and I won't break it this time! I promise, Nat! You can have my popcorn!"  


Finally, after a few dread-filled seconds, Natasha smirked and called out to JARVIS," JARVIS, please save that video and post it on YouTube, under my account. Let the title be: Hawkeye gets his ass kicked by Black Widow." Clint's jaw dropped as Natasha sauntered back to her seat, picking up the popcorn pail for herself.  


"Hey! We had a truce!" Clint complained.  


Natasha smiled slyly, relishing in Clint's defeat. "It's called a hustle, sweetheart."  


Bruce couldn't help but laugh at that. "She got you good, Clint!" Tony barked in agreement, his eyes sparkling.  


Clint mumbled something unintelligible, turning to watch the movie again.  


As the movie ended, Tony allowed his eyes to slowly slide shut. He was relaxed and satisfied. It had been a great day so far...  


His eyes flew back open at the ringing of the Avengers . Steve rushed in, avoiding their eyes. "There are some monsters downtown! We have to go!" Steve mumbled.  


Rolling his eyes at the sudden interruption, Clint jogged out, closely followed by Natasha and Bruce, both who gave Steve some dirty looks. Bruce turned back only to shout something at Tony, "You can watch another movie if you want, we'll be back soon!" Tony grinned back at Bruce, his grin fading as he turned his gaze on Steve, who avoided eye contact and shut the door forcefully.  


Groaning at the thought of a perfect day wasted, Tony stretched out grumpily on the sofa as JARVIS started playing Wreck-It-Ralph on the screen.  


Oh well.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OK. pleasssse tell me you guys caught the zootopia reference? I had to! 
> 
> sorry for the late update, but it's here now! 
> 
> next chapter will be tomorrow.
> 
> **screams GOOOOODDDDBBBBBYYYYYEEEEEEE**  
> G


	13. Diversion (How Did We Not See That Coming?)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I HAVE AN UNHEALTHY OBSESSION WITH WHUMPING MY FAVOURITE CHARACTERS
> 
> INTRODUCING CHAPTER THIRTEEN

Steve couldn't think of a time where there was so much tension between him and his team. Clint and Natasha gave one-word answers to whatever questions he threw at him. Even when he asked Natasha to describe the monsters in a bid to have a lengthier answer, she simply answered curtly, "Dangerous." Steve was sure even the Hulk was angry at him, needing more time to be calmed down by Natasha and Clint, and he took more time to understand Steve's instructions. Steve was trying not to tear his hair out- It was infinitely more frustrating than the time Clint and Tony bedazzled his shield and the crook laughed so much he couldn't fight and that was saying something.  


Finally, after long bouts of radio silence, Clint spoke up, "Library." Steve understood immediately (he wished he hadn't though- that would have made Clint give a longer answer.). Whacking the strange duck-like monster that he had been fighting one more time, he sprinted for the library, Clint and Natasha right behind him. The Hulk was still raging outside, finishing off the remaining monsters.  


Striding into the library, Steve put his shield up just in case this new scientist had another gun. Stepping into the room, Steve had to do a double-take. Quick as a flash, 

Natasha had him pinned down. "How did you escape?" She barked at the cowering scientist, the exact same one that had shot Stark days ago.  


The scientist struggled futilely, before giving in, growling, "I'm his twin brother, you idiots! I was the one that created the serum to change that Stark into a dog!"  


Clint stepped up beside Natasha. "Can you change him back?" The scientist stared hard at the two spies, an oily smirk forming on his features. "You don't have to, my men will take care of it."  


Steve frowned, confusion flitting across his face. "You mean you'll help us? Wha-" Steve was cut off my Natasha shoving the scientist at his face. "Natasha, what?"  
Natasha ignored him, choosing to sprint out of the building with Clint hot on her heels. Steve sprinted out with them, a million questions racing through his head. Tossing the smug scientist in a heap at some surprised agent's feet, he gasped, "Arrest him and bring him to Fury-" before running to Natasha and Clint, who were gathered around a calmed down Doctor Banner, a blanket draped over him as he changed into clothes. He distinctly heard Natasha hiss, "Hurry up, Bruce!" and Bruce's flustered reply, "Okay, okay!"  


Stumbling to a stop, he asked, "What's going on? What did that scientist mean?" He could almost hear Natasha's eye-roll, as she explained shortly, "I think this was a diversion to move us away from Tony. I think Tony's been kidnapped." As Bruce finished changing, he yelped, "Okay, let's go!" And they sped off towards the QuinJet, leaving a confused but worried Steve behind.

Steve soon snapped out of his reverie for two reasons: One, he was genuinely worried and confused about what was going on. Two, the QuinJet was revving up and he wasn't sure if they were going to wait for him. Stepping onboard the craft just seconds before it took off, Steve tried asking his team mates questions but was rewarded with zero answers as each member was focused on getting to Tony, and fast. 

When they finally reached the QuinJet, Clint and Natasha immediately sprinted for the Movie Room, each looking as if they were competing in the Olympics. Steve and Bruce joined them moments later, standing around a patch of the floor. Upon reaching, Bruce gave a small gasp of horro. There were tufts of fur all over the floor, and a smear of blood next to them. 

Tony was nowhere to be seen.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> love you guys this is short cuz im rushing sorry
> 
> Bye, hope u liked it,  
> G


	14. How to Kidnap One Tony Stark

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I SHIP NICK AND JUDY LIKE CRAZY
> 
> watched Tangled and it was FANTASTIC
> 
> my favourite disney movie other than zootopia and others :/
> 
> ENJOY THIS CHAPTER

Tony was bored.  


Really, really bored.  


At that moment, he was attempting to jump off the armchair and land perfectly on a cushion that he had dragged to the floor.  


Yes, he was that bored.  


Just as he was about to attempt the feat that was worthy of multiple prizes, he heard some scuffling noises in the common area. Slowly slipping off the armchair, he padded cautiously towards the common area. There were two men, dressed casually in black and grey. One was holding a knife and the other, a baseball club. They were mumbling among themselves but their voices were loud enough that he could hear a good amount of information.  


The one with the knife was turning in circles, grumbling, "Joe, do you think that Mr Stark is hiding somewhere else?"  


Joe was swinging the baseball bat around, "Bob, just do a last sweep and we can move on! The big boss will get angry if we stay in here for too long."  


Tony was, frankly, offended. These two thugs were who they sent to kidnap him? They probably didn't know right from left. They must have someone smart behind the scenes to hack JARVIS- he wasn't responding so Tony assumed the worst. Tony was about to trot away and hide when someone picked him up by the scruff of his neck. Yelping in surprise, Tony struggled futilely against an unyielding hand.  


Just then, an oily voice made him stop in shock. "Well, boys, looks like you missed someone." Joe and Bob immediately froze, and stood to attention sheepishly. Tony tried to look behind him to see who was talking but the way the kidnapper was holding him made it impossible.  


Tony decided to go for plan B- the one he just made up. Twisting around as best as he could, he nipped at the Big Boss' hand. Taken by surprise, he dropped Tony and Tony was off like a shot.  


Scrambling down a random corridor, Tony vaguely heard the Big Boss shouting at Bob and Joe to chase him. Thumping noises were coming nearer and nearer, and Tony powered on, not heeding his panting and his obvious fatigue. Bursting out onto the Movie Room again- He had gone one full circle without realizing it. Bob was right behind him and he yelped in pain as he felt the knife cut into his leg, blood dripping out of the wound. He stumbled to a stop, panting. "Oh well, I hope Clint and Natasha and Bruce find me soo-" There was a sharp pain to the back of his skull and everything became black.  


Bob gingerly picked up Tony and deposited him into a duffel bag that Joe held open. "Boss, once we get to C-" Joe began.  


"Shut up, you idiot!" The Big Boss interrupted sharply. "Who knows how long the effects of the alien tech last on that stupid AI. Let's go."  


"But Boss, the mess here?" Bob asked tentatively. The Boss smiled slyly, venom dripping from every word as he spoke, "Leave it. Those stupid Avengers will eventually find out anyway. Let's just get out of here- and fast."  


Looking out of the window, the Boss grinned, "Just in time! The heroes get to join the party!" Nodding at Bob and Joe, he slid open the door and they strode out, using the back entrance.  


XOXOXOXOXOXOXXOXOOXOXOXOXOOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOOXO  


"Nothing! Not a single clue, not even from the blood and fur on the floor!" Clint yelled, waving his arms around wildly, barely missing Bruce's head.  


Natasha stepped into the room, having called Fury to notify him of what had happened. "We have to keep searching. They can't get out of New York in a day. We should comb the city for anyone suspicious."  


Clint growled at that. "Yeah, like we can do that! For all we know, they have alien tech that can be used to get in and out of the city, and fast!" Steve knew it was time to intervene.  


Striding in front of Clint, Steve held up his hand soothingly, "Clint, arguing with each other isn't going to help find Sta-Tony." Clint caught his mistake, and his eyes glinted sharply.  


"You didn't think like this when you scolded him so harshly that he hid himself away due to embarrassment! Did you?" Clint yelled mockingly. Steve flinched away but composed himself quickly, saying, "I'm sorry for what I did, but we have to find Tony quickly, and arguing isn't the way to go."  


Clint scowled at him one more time and turned away, pacing again. Steve rubbed his temples, praying to whatever God out there that Tony's disappearance wouldn't tear the team apart.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 300 VIEWS I LOVE YOU GUYS WOOOHOOOOOOOOOO
> 
> love joe and bob, they have like 70 IQ and pretty funny too. They just want money. SHOULD I LET THEM LIVE???
> 
> **ponders the mysteries of the world**  
> G
> 
> anyone knows how to make italics and slant-y letters or is that italics hmmmm...


	15. The Big Boss, Oh, and Bob and Joe

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> MAY THE 4TH BE WITH Y'ALL  
> 350 HITS  
> TODAY IS STAR WARS DAY  
> IT'S SYMBOLIC!
> 
> ENJOY CHAPTER 15

When Tony came to, he was being watched- or more likely, stared at- by Joe.  


Upon seeing Tony wake up, Joe flinched so hard it was almost comical, before scrambling out of the room like the Avengers were chasing him. Tony would have laughed, except he was pretty sure he had a concussion and his leg was aching a lot. Joe came back with Bob, and started babbling nervously, "What should be do? Should we tell the Boss? He woke up too early! What should we do, Oh God, what should we do?"  


Bob put his hand on Joe's back and rubbed it, saying soothingly, "It's okay, I'm sure we can find a solution. Anyway, he's all tied up with the ropes and stuff, so he can't escape." Slowly, Joe's breathing stopped.  


They were like an old married couple, Tony thought bemusedly. He would have tried to make kissy faces at them but there was a gag tied over his muzzle so they couldn't see his mouth.  


Well, he did it anyway.  


At that moment, the door to his cell slid open, and the Big Boss, as Joe and Bob called him, stepped into the room. Joe and Bob immediately shot up and scuttled behind him.  


As Tony got his first proper look at the head honcho of this entire kidnapping, he saw a bald, bearded man with slanting black eyes. 

Tony felt something akin to recognition flare up inside him. He'd seen this man before, but where?  


"Hope you have been enjoying your stay here, Tony." The man grinned widely at him.  


If he wasn't a dog, he would have replied with a one-liner sure to make the man angry, but he settled for glaring daggers at him.  


"All matters aside, I must tell you how happy I am for you to finally join us." The Big Boss paused for a moment, before resuming. "I haven't introduced myself yet, have I? You can call me Q. I'm sure you don't remember me, do you? But of course you would forget, am I right?"  


"This guy has a thing for rhetorical questions." Tony noted wildly. His heart rate was speeding up as he struggled to remember where exactly he had seen this man and why he seemed so familiar...  


"One word," Q held up one crooked finger, his smile going bitter, "Afghanistan."  


Instantly, Tony remembered. He was the man who walked beside Raza on the day he had woken up. He had been fleeing along with the others as Tony had knelt beside Yinsen's dying body...  


"Oh, the Merchant of Death remembers!" Q clapped his hands in mock delight. "But wait, didn't he kill off everyone in the 10 Rings?" Q lowered his voice to a hiss as he stared into Tony's eyes, " Evidently not."  


"I was there when you used your flamethrowers- very clever, by the way- and me and my brother, someone who you probably don't remember, we ran off to hide. My brother was young and innocent when he joined, the seniors such as my friends treated him as their family. Even Raza didn't pick on him as much as us. We found some empty crates, away from the other bombs. I was foolish, believing that the crates would help protect us. That we were clear out of the blast zone. I went into the crate first, my brother's back facing outwards as we huddled there. The logic behind this? He had always been stronger than me, and sturdier. It was only logical to put him on the outside, where he would face the blast more directly."  


Q seemed lost in memory as tears started sliding down his cheeks. After waiting five minutes for him to continue, Joe cleared his throat hesitantly. The low rumbling sound seemed to snap Q out of it as he whipped back and snarled at Joe, "Shut up." Finally, he continued.  


"The explosion caused the crates to collapse, and we were buried under mounds of rubble and dust. I have to scars on my back to prove it. I was safe from the blast, protected by the very rubble that had injured me. My brother was not so lucky. The explosion was strong enough to kill. I can still feel the pain when I heard him scream. He was my little brother, all that I had left of my family. I turned unconscious as the rubble shifted." Q stopped for a moment to swipe away the tears in his eyes. 

Turning back towards Tony, Tony had to hold back a flinch as Q's eyes were full of rage. "Imagine my agony when I woke up to see my brother dead."  


Stalking towards Tony, Q grabbed Tony's face. Tony swallowed a whimper as Q's fingernails dug into his cheeks. "I grieved as I escaped to New York. Seething with anger on that stupid press conference, where you pronounced yourself as 'Iron Man'. Time and time again I thought you had died, and you came back to life like a cockroach. I wanted to kill you, but you were too well protected to do anything that would kill you for certain. I bided my time, watching as the Avengers grew and you became more powerful. I knew there had to be a moment where you were vulnerable, completely vulnerable." Q let go of Tony's face roughly, his scowl giving way to a slightly crazed smile.  


"And I knew that moment had come the second news started circulating around my network that Tony Stark had been turned into a dog. No one wanted to try anything- After all, Tony Stark would still be protected by that infernal robot JARVIS. But, I had something the others did not have- alien tech. I just had to find the right people willing to pay the right amount of money, and there it was. An easy plan to get revenge. Seems cliche, hmm? But it worked, didn't it? Now, your future is in my hands and the price will be paid." At this, Q started laughing maniacally.  


Cliche? Yes.  


Creepy? Yes.  


Did Tony think that this man was insane? Hell, yes.  


Tony was shaken out of his thoughts by Q's oily voice. "The Avengers will be given a choice. Pay the ransom of a hundred million dollars and the technology of the Iron Man suit and you will be released safely. If not, you will die. Simple enough, right? I will even give them the location of where you are being held. Obviously, the Avengers will come in either guns blazing or stealthily. I will be prepared for both. As my men fight, hopefully killing some pesky Avengers, I will be in this room, waiting for them. When they burst in," Q stepped closer to Tony and shot a finger gun at his head, "Boom. Kill you. And the Avengers will watch as a member of their team, their family, dies from a gunshot wound."  


Tony couldn't help but shiver at the mental imagery. Sensing Tony's fear, Q's grin widened as he continued, "I have no doubt that I will die after that particular murder, but I did get my revenge after all, and that's all that counts."  


"You're crazy." Tony wanted to shout. "You're a lunatic." He settled for looking away in disdain. Q turned away mockingly in return. "Enjoy your time belittling disgusting ol' me in your head, Tony. I don't think you can do that after you're dead."  


As Q slammed the door shut behind him, Tony was left in the room with Joe and Bob, who were currently staring at Tony in fascination. Looking up, Tony prayed to whatever deity out there that the Avengers would find a way to get him back- preferably without him dying.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really really enjoyed writing Q. Does that make me a lunatic?  
> Q is like Moriarty without the brains, looks and with a lil' more craziness.  
> Why?  
> Because, HONEY, YOU SHOULD SEE ME IN A CROWN.  
> Hope everyone understood that reference. 
> 
> G


	16. Tony Gets Tortured (Joe uses Puns)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> More Tony but the next chappie will be with Avengers cuz i'm plotting >:)
> 
> 400 HITS! Y'ALL ARE AMAZING!
> 
> Um, torture scene ahead for the faint-of-heart, but not very graphic I think.
> 
> Q GETS MORE MORIARTY AS THIS KIDNAPPING PROGRESSES HAHAHAHA- **realises no one is laughing** just read it.

As Q strutted away, Joe and Bob looked at each other nervously. "What should we do now? Boss didn't say anything..." Joe whispered to Bob conspiratorially. Tony couldn't help but roll his eyes, those two thugs were way too thick to be of any importance. Right now, Tony had to focus on how to escape. He twisted around to find out the best way to get out of the zip-ties holding him.  


Seeing Tony struggle, Joe's eyes widened. Attempting to look fierce, Joe growled, "Hey, stop that! Anymore of this kind of actions will result in things getting a little..." Joe tried to crack his knuckles but winced as he failed. "...rough."  


Bob bumped Joe on the shoulder lightly as he gasped in delight, "Hey, that was funny! RUFF and ROUGH sound the same, right?"  


Joe smiled proudly and leaned on Bob, agreeing, "Yeah, I read about it in this book called '1001 Animal Puns', Mum gave it to me as a birthday gift." Tony rolled his eyes again- It was comical how Joe and Bob looked exactly like they were married- but Tony figured that any other escape attempt would be foiled if Bob and Joe told Q. Sighing, he grew limp and fell into a uncertain sleep.  


Tony was woken up by the sound of light footsteps getting closer. He shot up in a panic but was immediately pulled back down by the zip-ties. Bob and Joe, who were playing 'Go Fish', shot up as well and stood to attention, their cards littering the ground messily. Q burst into the room, a wide smile adorning his face as he waved an Ipod around, dancing to the song 'Stayin' Alive'. "Stayin' alive!" Q chuckled madly as he bopped to the final few bars of the song. As the song ended, Q turned the Ipod off before leaning in towards Tony's face, looking almost seductive before his face became a dark scowl. "Stayin' alive's gonna be a problem for you soon, huh?" Tony flinched hard as Q skipped away again, leaning against the wall.  


After a few tense minutes of Q humming to himself and examining his fingernails (Bob and Joe had cautiously returned to their game of 'Go Fish', whispering to each other, often frantically looking up at Q's face), Tony was nearly dead with trepidation. "Q has to be here for some reason, but what, Oh God, what?" Tony thought wildly, stifling a whimper.  


Finally, Q bounced up from the wall (Joe and Bob dropped their cards and scrambled to stand), and grinned brightly, "He should be here any moment now!" Smiling at Tony, he continued, "I want you to meet a dear friend of mine, he came in specially for you! You see, he is quite like me, family dead because of the great Tony Stark, Merchant of Death!" Spreading his arms widely, Q winked at Tony. Tony felt his breath quicken. What was going to happen?  


Just then, the sound of clomping footsteps came nearer and nearer. Rushing to the door like a child who had just heard the tell-tale sound of the Ice-Cream truck, Q threw the door open, announcing in a booming voice, "Introducing my dear friend and an enemy of Stark, Jackass!" Tony couldn't help but swallow a laugh- Jackass? Was that the name of the man?  


However, Tony's internal laughter soon died down as an absolute MONSTER of a man squeezed through the doorway. It was one of those people who you would instantly label as 'thug' if you saw him walking by the street. He was huge, easily two or three times Tony's height and Tony was pretty sure weight, too. There were scars on his arms, face, neck, legs...You name it, he had scars there. Tony was pretty sure his biceps were as big as his head.  


"Not Jackass. Jacques. French." Jackass- I mean, Jacques- rumbled. Joe and Bob had slowly inched to the far end of the room, obviously trying to worm away from the man who could snap their necks as easily as snapping a toothpick. Q seemed utterly unfazed by the size of the man, waving his hands dismissively, "To-mae-to, to-mah-to, whatever!"  


Hoping to turn the subject away from Jacques' name, Q pointed eagerly at Tony, "See, this is Stark! You can have your fun with him but..." Wagging his finger at Jacques like one would do to a child, Q's expression turned mock stern. "...Don't kill him! I'm going to do that, okay?"  


Snapping his fingers at Bob and Joe, Q sent another warning gaze at Jacques before strolling out of the room, Bob and Joe scuttling behind him.  


Tony looked nervously at Jacques, who had proceeded to open up his jacket, revealing an impressive array of knives. There were knives so fine they looked like toothpicks, knives that looked perfect for slicing bread and butter, and there were the knives that looked like- "THEY COULD CHOP OFF YOUR ENTIRE HEAD!" Tony's brain screamed. Jacques selected a silver, polished knife that was in between the toothpick and slicing-bread-and-butter category.  


Tony braced himself for the pain as Jacques lay the point of the knife on Tony's hind leg, the one that had been injured. "You killed my mother." Tony heard those venom-filled words and wanted to ask "How?" But then there was pain as the knife sliced into his leg, reopening the old wound and tearing open fresh ones. The pain was like fire and Tony gave an involuntary shudder as he saw the leg start to gush blood.  


Moving on to the second leg, Tony barely had time to process the second sentence, "You killed my father," before more fire was licking at his legs, there was blood pooling on the chair now as cuts opened on his legs and Tony dropped to his side, whining and whimpering behind the gag. Jacques seemed utterly unaffected by Tony's pitiful state as he casually wiped the knife clean on his hand before stepping towards Tony's underbelly. "No, no, no, nononono..." Tony gasped to himself as the knife grew closer and closer to his underbelly... Trying to twist away, Tony aggravated his leg injuries even more and howled quietly in pain.  


Bracing himself again, he looked down in surprise as the knife stopped near his underbelly. Slowly looking up at Jacques' face, he saw undeniable sorrow and rage flit across his face in a myriad of emotions. "You-" The knife sliced into Tony's belly and Tony howled with shock and pain. "-killed-" The knife was tracing a line into Tony's belly and Tony's howls were getting longer and longer. "-my-" The knife was going to make an exit, then the REAL pain and the blood would come gushing out. Tony sucked in a breath. "-sister." The knife made a clean exit and the blood was coming out, Tony could feel the pain, the PAIN, as he flopped limply like a fish out of water.  


Cleaning the knife again, Jacques sent a blow onto Tony's head as he was trying to lift it, sending his head crashing down on the blood-slick chair again. "This is for my family." Jacques growled as he positioned the knife above Tony's chest. Tony's eyes widened as he realized Jacques was about to disobey Q's orders and HE WAS GOING TO DIE, OH GOD, HE WAS GOING TO DIE.  


The knife was getting closer...and closer...  


Tony closed his eyes.  


Then Q came strutting in, causing Jacques to stand to attention out of habit. Tony released a shaky breath and grew limp, being unknowingly tense when the knife grew close.  


Taking in the situation in a heartbeat, Q sighed at Jacques, "What did I say, huh?" Jacques stood coldly at Tony's side, the knife still gripped in a position to kill. Frowning at that sight, Q explained calmly to Jacques like he was a little kid, "I let you get your revenge. I could kill you with a sniper if you don't step away right now. His death is mine." Jacques seemed to weigh the options carefully, before, FINALLY, stepping reluctantly away from Tony and leaving the room. Q cast his eyes on Tony's body critically and hissed at him, "Enjoy your time alive." Then, he too, left the room, leaving Tony alone.  


"That was close. Too close." Was Tony's final thought as he fell back into an uneasy sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> heheheheh whump!!!!! I LOVE WHUMPING MY FAVOURITE CHARACTERS!  
> Is Q too MORIARTY for your liking? STAYIN' ALIVE!
> 
> So, uh, an update: It's the hoidays right now cuz of some switchy business due to the covid-19 so I won't be updating so often because there's less online work and more games to play inside! Expect an update once or twice a week but that's about it, I will definitely stick to this story though. I have other fics lined up after this so I will try to complete this as soon as possible. :D  
> Peace Out,  
> G


	17. A Lead, Finally! (Part 1)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone, thanks for waiting and stuff!  
> So, uh, I watched Now You See Me and I did NOT see the ending coming. Like seriously. It kept me awake. It was just as good as Inception, except more people will understand it, I guess. Inception is pretty tricky.  
> I also watched a few episodes of Legends Of Tomorrow and IT IS ABSOLUTELY BONKERS. I LOVE IT. and I love John Constantine! (Yeah I watched season 5)  
> Enjoy Chapter...uh...17!  
> I forgot :P

Bruce gulped involuntarily as he hurried back towards the meeting room the Avengers were in. Thumps and loud voices could be heard as he neared the door. Cautiously creeping in, he leaned towards the nearest table and dropped three cups of coffee on it. Immediately, two hands shot out to grab a cup. Bruce felt a squeak come out of him. Dashing back to his designated seat, he continued to furiously search the security cameras of New York. 

"Nothing so far?" Clint slammed his fist on the table in rage, causing Steve to stand up in alarm and Clint's cup of coffee to spill.  


"Clint, shut up! We're all trying hard so please don't 'Hulk Out' like Bruce. Even Pepper didn't react as bad as you did." Natasha snapped at Clint, her eyes scanning the screen that was in front of her as she took large gulps of coffee. The team had alerted Pepper as soon as they had figured out that Tony had been kidnapped, and she had taken the news with surprising grace, worry still evident in her voice as she told the team to find Tony as soon as they could. It wasn't exactly phrased as an order, but the team would still try to comply quickly. Steve nodded at her words, his eyes occasionally darting towards the still fuming Clint as he scuttled to peer at Bruce's screen.  


Just then, a notification from Director Fury popped up on Natasha's screen. Reading it, she groaned before downing the rest of the coffee in one go. Darting towards Natasha, Clint read the email over her shoulder. He scowled darkly as he reached the end of the email. "Well, shit." As Steve looked up curiously, Clint read aloud, "My team has not found Stark yet. Keep your eyes open, a small clue could turn the tables on the kidnappers."  


Bruce moaned miserably as he lay his head on the table. "Nothing, nothing at all..." Natasha and Steve assumed similar positions, while Clint kept on muttering to himself and glaring at everything in sight.  


"I do believe I can help. My apologies for having taken this long to reboot." JARVIS' voice suddenly rang throughout the room. As the Avengers heard this- Well, it shocked the hell out of them. The S.H.I.E.L.D. technician that had come over hadn't seen anything wrong with JARVIS, except that he was shut down. Assuming that JARVIS was a lost cause until Tony came back (and was turned back into a human), they had all forgotten JARVIS even existed. Anyway, Bruce yelped and fell out of his chair, Steve shot up into a sloppy attack position, and Clint and Natasha both drew out daggers from their hiding places in their clothes and threw them towards the wall, which was where JARVIS' voice had come out from. The knives hit the wall with dull thunks, side-by-side.  


"Is everyone done reacting?" JARVIS said again, this time amused. After Clint had gotten his heart rate back under control again, he asked, "What did you mean by 'I do believe I can help'? 'Cause we need an awful lot of that right about now."  


JARVIS started explaining. "The kidnappers of Sir used some alien tech to infiltrate my system, thus shutting me down. I, being the most advanced of my kind, managed to reboot some of my simpler functions quicker and got visual on the kidnappers. They were not well covered, and I identified both of them. The rest of my functions took longer to load." Clint exchanged a hopeful look with Natasha, and asked eagerly, "Can you show us the tape?"  


"Certainly." As Natasha's screen started loading with a video, Steve and Bruce both rushed to watch it as well. First, it showed a fuzzy version of the Movie Room. Tony's figure came dashing in, and another soon followed- the kidnapper. Suddenly, the kidnapper gashed Tony's leg with a knife and another man picked him up and dropped it into a bag which the first kidnapper held open. A third human walked into the room, evidently holding a conversation with the other two. By then, the quality of the feed had improved, and they could clearly see the kidnappers.  


"Man, they really look like the stereotypical Gang Leader and thugs..." Clint murmured to Natasha, who shut him up with a wave of her hand. As the feed ended with the kidnappers making their getaway, Bruce asked, "JARVIS, you said you identified the thugs?"  


JARVIS sounded pleased as he replied, "Yes. I identified the first two kidnappers as Bob McKinney and Joe Atlas. Running scans on them now." Bruce pumped his fist as he exchanged delighted looks with the other three Avengers. Finally, there was something they knew!  


Just then, Steve started speaking. "Looks like we have a lead. The two kidnappers' names. Now, we have to decide on what to do-"  


Clint, who had been listening with a smile, suddenly frowned in anger. "You shouldn't be leading. You're the one that hurt Tony. Not us."  


As Steve flushed in embarrassment, Natasha jumped in. "He is the best at leading, though, Clint. And, he is the leader of the Avengers."  
"But he hurt Tony!"  


"Yes, so we should let him make up for it by letting him lead this mission."  


"Guy-"  


"Be quiet, Bruce. We're talking."  


"Bruce, shut up. Nat, how we approach this is crucial, and do you really think Tony wants to see Steve's face and vice versa right now?"  


"Clint, I don't hate Sta-Tony!"  


"The fact that you're still thinking of him as Stark amounts to more than your word."  


As the Avengers sans Bruce continued to bicker, JARVIS suddenly cut in. "McKinney has family."  


Clint, Natasha, and a red-faced Steve quickly turned around as Bruce gasped, "No way. Who?"  


"Brenda McKinney, Mother of Bob McKinney. Lives in London, currently retired." JARVIS recited the facts calmly.  


As soon as they heard that, Clint and Natasha simultaneously turned around and sped towards the QuinJet's direction, Clint yelling, "Everyone to the QuinJet! If you're not there in one minute, we're leaving without you!"  


Bruce and Steve hurriedly followed, Bruce giving a short word of thanks to JARVIS as they left. Steve immediately pulled ahead, drawing level with Clint. "Are you really going to interrogate an old woman? She probably knows nothing!"  


At that, Clint stopped suddenly, forcing Steve to stop too as he hissed furiously, "If it saves Tony's life, I don't give a damn."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading, there wasn't supposed to be a part 2 but I had to cut it off suddenly because I have to leave now like see you in the next chapter  
> Review and Kudos and stuff thanks!
> 
> Hastily writing this note,  
> G


	18. A Lead, Finally! (Part 2)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WOWOWOW! 500 HITS! and 17 chapters! Can't believe it...
> 
> please enjoy this chapter! I was kinda unsure which way to take it...but here it is and I hope it's fine!
> 
> By the way, I don't live in London, I've never been to London, so anything wrong with this chapter about London I sincerely apologise for, okay? Sorry!

Steve jumped onto the QuinJet as it was taking off, landing with a thump in front of a nervous Bruce. He was repeatedly questioning Clint and Natasha, "Is this Code Green? What's our speed?" He finally became silent as Natasha started fingering a dagger that came out of who knew where. Steve could feel the awkward tension in the QuinJet. With no annoyingly loud Star-Tony, he meant Tony- to lighten the mood, the tension in the air just kept growing heavier and heavier.  


Awkwardly, Steve tried to make conversation, "Some nice weather toda-"  


"Shut up, Cap." Natasha and Clint instantly snapped back, causing Steve's jaw to click shut at a lightning speed. They made their way to London in this silent fashion- Clint piloting, Natasha leaning on his chair looking at blueprints, and Bruce fiddling with an electronic. And Steve? He just sat down with nothing but his thoughts, frustration surrounding him in a thick cloud.  


Steve had to quietly rejoice when they FINALLY landed in some fields ("Just a stone's throw away from that witch's house." Clint had intoned shortly, his lips curved into a wry grin.) As they trooped up to the lady's house, Steve just had to try and dissuade Clint and Natasha from this scheme.  


"She's an old woman, her son wouldn't contact her, I'm- I'm sure of it!" Steve gestured wildly as he pleaded. Clint and Natasha were, to say the least, expressionless.

"Give it up, Cap. We aren't gonna change our minds." Natasha commented, her red hair bobbing in the breeze as she shook her head. Clint nodded affirmatively, looking like he was trying not to laugh as Steve drooped comically.  


However, to Clint's chagrin, Steve brightened again, "How about we compromise? Me and Clint will ask her the questions while Bruce and you stay behind? This way, we don't overwhelm her and everyone wins." As Steve finished, Clint looked at him thoughtfully. "Cap, I don't think Na-"

"We'll do it." Natasha suddenly cut in, popping up from behind Clint suddenly and scaring Steve. Behind her, Bruce nodded eagerly, a strange glint in his eyes. Clint blinked in confusion, before answering, "But, Nat, wha-"  


Cutting in again, Natasha nodded at a gobsmacked Steve, who didn't think Natasha would go down without a fight. "Like I said, we'll do it. Now would you two quickly get to the woman's house and interrogate her?" Glaring at Clint, which effectively shut him up, she stalked in the opposite direction, a bemused Bruce trailing behind her.  


Clint gestured limply with his hands, shock obvious on his face. "W-well, lead the way, Captain!"

After five minutes of trudging up a muddy hill, the duo finally reached the doorstep of a large house. It was obviously meant to look fancy, but gave the impression of a haunted mansion. As they rang the doorbell, Clint found himself humming the 'Batman' theme song, to the annoyance of Steve (Who, frankly, had no idea of what Clint was humming, but figured it was annoying anyway.) 

As the doorbell finally stopped ringing, they heard a high voice, "Who's there?" 

Winking at Steve, Clint replied, "Two sexy mailme-" 

Before Steve could even reply, the door burst open and two rounds of machine gunfire exploded out of the door. Along with several strings of profanities. If not for Clint's quick reflexes as an agent and Steve's shield, the two Avengers would have been shot full of holes. 

The worst part? 

It wasn't even a huge thug that shot them. 

It was a frail, white-haired woman in a frilly pink nightgown. Carrying a machine gun. 

Clint wasn't sure what they would have done- Steve was way, way, way too respectable to hurt that old woman, and Clint wasn't exactly comfortable either. Luckily, Natasha solved that little problem by clocking the woman in the head with a wine bottle. The woman dropped like a stone as Natasha threw the remains of the bottle behind them and stood smirking at the frazzled Avengers in front of her, quipping, "You guys took too long." 

"Nat, what..." Steve breathed weakly as Natasha headed down the hallway. Clint was too surprised to even say anything. 

"Back door." Natasha threw behind her shoulder as she continued strolling. After regaining his composure, Steve said, "Okay, now we have to search for clues or letters-" 

"I found the clues and letters!" Came a shout from behind a door. Bruce burst out of it a moment later, clutching some opened letters and fragments of paper. "She burnt most of them, but some hadn't been burnt yet!" 

"Bruce, you're part of this too?" Steve gaped at Bruce. Bruce threw an apologetic smile at Steve's flabbergast expression as he joined Natasha's quest in hurtling down the corridor. "The lair is in Afghanistan!" 

As Bruce exchanged questions and theories, Clint and Steve turned to each other, Steve's mouth still gaping. Then, Clint shrugged, and sprinted down the corridor towards Natasha and Bruce, shouting, "But how could they have gotten to Afghanistan so quickly?" 

Steve blinked a few times more, opened his mouth, closed it, and started jogging after the rest of the Avengers, a gobsmacked look still on his face.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> whoo! That took too long to write!
> 
> anyway, just realized a plot hole, big hero 6 was released some time after the Avengers movie, right? The other movies too, I think. Anyway, will rectify that if i have time, bye!
> 
> Ciao,  
> G (I'm learning Italian online!)


	19. Pain...That's It.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> haha Joe and Bob squirming whenever Q does something is the most fun to write!
> 
> We are nearly halfway through the fic (or more than that, I'm no good at timelines) and I hope y'all are enjoying this!
> 
> I HATE MATH. I HAVE MATH HOMEWORK. TODAY IS A BAD DAY. 😒  
> i figured out how to do emojis! But HOW do you do italics and bold? 😥😢
> 
> enjoy Chapter 19! 🎉🎉

Tony didn't know how long he had slept for before he was awakened by a pat to his cheek. There was soft mumbling coming beside him, and he caught phrases like "Is he dead?" and "What will Big Boss do if he finds out?". Tony shifted uncomfortably, feeling the shadow of a smirk flit across his face as yells erupted from beside him.  


"He's alive!" Joe yelped as he scurried back to press his body against the wall. Similarly, Bob stumbled backwards, a look of shock and surprise on his face.  


As if on cue, the door burst open just then as Q strode inside once more. He did not seem in the mood for fun, though. Instead, he circled Tony a few times, muttering to himself. Bob and Joe watched, terrified, as if it was them that he was examining.  


Finally, Q bent down, poked Tony a few times, and straightened again. He announced, "Looks like Jacques got him pretty good, lads." Joe actually let out a squeak as he said that, making Tony wonder what Q had done to them when he had been sleeping. Bob finally summoned the courage to whisper, "Y-yes, Boss."  


Q smirked, seeing Bob and Joe's fear and liking it. Leaning against the wall, Q ordered, "Disinfect him. I don't want him dying just yet." Tony opened one eye as he said that. Do what to him?  


He got his answer as Joe and Bob hurried out of the room and reentered carrying a large bucket that reeked of alcohol. "HE WOULDN'T." Tony's first thought was panic-filled and he struggled to move on the blood-slick chair as the bucket drew closer. "THE PAIN...THE SHOCK...COULD JUST KILL ME."  


Closing his eyes tightly, he said his prayers in his mind as the bucket tipped over...  


A splash was heard, and for a few milliseconds, Tony thought his prayers had been answered.  


Then the pain came.  


Tony would have screamed, except he was a dog, so he couldn't. Anyway, he let out a few loud whimpers, his entire body shaking and shuddering as the pain coursed through his body.  


"Painpainpainpain-" "That's enough, boys, I think Stark has had enough!" "PAINPAINPAINPAINPAINPAI-" Finally, the onslaught of pain lessened and slowly stopped, dulling to a sting. Tony gasped for air, his body convulsing with each breath. Q studied Tony with an almost manic grin on his face.

Suddenly, Q frowned. "Joe? Bob?"  


Joe flinched so hard it looked like he was having a mini seizure. Bob seemingly gasped for breath before replying, "Y-yes, Boss?"  


"Why is the chair still so dirty?" Q winced in disdain. "I expected you to clean it up."  


Joe and Bob both nodded like bobbleheads, before dashing out to presumably find some cleaning supplies. Q smirked cruelly as their footsteps receded, and continued examining Tony.  


After what seemed like a billion minutes (Q had taken to inspecting his fingernails and tapping his Rolex watch.), Joe and Bob shuffled in, holding a length of rope in their hands.  


Q continued humming and ignored them for about ten minutes, then finally asked politely, "Where are your cleaning supplies?"  


Joe's teeth literally chattered as he explained, "T-there isn't a-any more, B-boss. We thought we'd ju-ust change his binding-s." Q scrutinized Joe carefully, as if certain he would lie about the amount of cleaning supplies. Joe, being Joe, simply cowered against Bob, his mouth opening and closing futilely. And Tony? He just lay tense upon the chair, hoping that Q's attention would remain on Joe.  


Unfortunately for Tony, Q soon shrugged indifferently, much to Joe and Bob's relief, and turned back to Tony. "Yes, I suppose new bindings would do him good." Q muttered to himself, and snapped his fingers. "Alrighty, tie 'im up, fellas!"  


Joe and Bob immediately rushed forward to change Tony's blood-soaked zip ties for some good ol' fashioned rope. Tony tried to struggle during those precious few moments where he had no bindings, but every breath he took was already a minor struggle- he could do nothing except flop around like a fish.  


Yeah, Tony was not feeling the love from the Avengers. He was so beat up that he couldn't help but wonder...When exactly would they turn up?  


Q walked closer as soon as the bindings were finished being replaced. Bob and Joe had left the room gratefully at Q's command. Tutting at Tony, who could barely even lift his head, Q sighed, "Tony, you have to look me in the eyes when I'm talking. It's called manners." Tony looked away more pointedly, hatred boiling beneath his tired facade.  


Q shook his head as if reprimanding a stubborn toddler, and scowled darkly, "I said-" At this, Q grabbed Tony's head roughly and wrenching it towards him. "LOOK AT ME!"  


This time, out of sheer survival instinct, Tony's eyes darted to Q's, betraying Tony's fear and panic, all the while making Q smirk.  


Q dropped Tony's head again, making a big show of wiping his hand clean of all the grime. Then, he turned to walk out of the door, throwing a, "Next Monday's the big day!" behind him.  


Tony shook his head dolefully, and could not help but look bitterly at the ceiling- Why are the Avengers taking so long?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Who's the best lego ninja? Kai, Cole, Lloyd, Jay, Zane or Nya? I think Kai, just cuz FIRE!
> 
> I got my Pottermore account today, and I'm a slytherin! Pretty cool, right?
> 
> emojis 😎🤗✨🎉,  
> G


	20. THEY'RE AHEAD OF SCHEDULE!!!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was actually super apprehensive on writing a fighting scene- I mean, like, I've never actually BEEN in one! (A flight. Not a scene.) So, yeah. I'm happy on how it turned out, really happy, actually. Next update in maybe a week? Might be wayyy more, might be wayyy less.
> 
> enjoy chapter 20!

"I really wish villains won't perpetuate the stereotype." Clint grumbled to Natasha, who ignored him. The location of Tony's no-good kidnappers was...an abandoned warehouse. Typical. Steve had already drilled them on the plan, with a few additions from Clint ("Why can't Natasha use bigger guns? They'll give her more ammunition and we can destroy them even more!").  


As the QuinJet landed a distance away from the warehouse, the Avengers were busy suiting up. Steve gripped his shield tightly, Natasha was putting weapons in every one of her invisible pockets, Clint was selecting arrows, and Bruce...Bruce was wearing his extra stretchy shorts for Code Green.  


"Alright, Avengers," Steve said solemnly, "The mission we have today is to extract Tony Stark, our teammate, and save him from kidnappers. Al-" Just then, Clint cut in, smirking, "Not only that, we should make sure to pound the kidnappers into the ground and destroy every single one of them." Steve looked like he was about to argue, but the rest of his teammates were already trooping out of the QuinJet hurriedly. Steve sighed and quickly followed.  


First, Clint and Natasha sneaked up the roof to gather intel. The warehouse was rather large, and it took a while for them to locate a single guard. Natasha whispered to Clint, "The guards are all concentrated around here, so we should be getting closer to where Tony's being held." Clint surreptitiously took out three guards with a few well-placed shots, and Natasha and Clint dropped down and continued searching. Then, Clint's eyes fell upon a vent. He lit up, and, before Natasha could blink, was safely inside it. "Clint!" Natasha hissed, glancing around wildly. "This isn't part of the plan!"  


"I'm improvising!" Clint retorted. "Anyway, the next part is all you being spy-y and badass! You don't need my help, so I'm being useful!" Natasha rolled her eyes, but, to Clint's delight, gestured for him to continue as she ducked out of sight. As soon as Natasha was gone, Clint scrambled away from the vent opening, keeping an eye out for any clue as he looked down from above. He saw Natasha, and with a hint of pride, noticed she was strategically taking down guards as she went along.  


"Kssh...kssh...Clint? Nat? What's going on? Is it time yet?" Steve's tinny voice coming from the comms made Clint stop and reply, "Nothing yet, we'll tell you when it's time." 

Worming his way along the vents, he suddenly noticed a large amount of guards surrounding a room. Natasha seemed to have noticed it too, as she subtly looked up from her crouched hiding position on the floor. Clint made eye contact with her, and slowly nodded.  


"Cap, we think we've pinpointed where Tony is. There are too many for stealth- We have to strike fast. I'm going to try and see if I can disable the lights to give us an advantage- Come in on my signal." As Clint set off to disable the lights, Bruce piped up nervously, "Is this a Code Green?" Clint paused for a moment, before answering, "I'm not sure, Bruce. We'll have to wait and see."  


As he heard Bruce's acknowledgement, Clint hurried along the vents, keeping an eye out for anything that looked like it...controlled the lights. What were those things called again? A light box? That didn't sound right. Ah well, Clint would just call it the switchy-light-thingy. He'd know it when he'd see it, definitely. Hopefully. Maybe...At this point, Clint was sweating as he frantically tried to remember what the switchy-light-thingy looked like. It was big, bulky, did it have multiple buttons on it? Shit...he couldn't remember.  


Then, it was as if God had heard his prayers and decided that today, Clint would be rewarded for his hard dutiful work in S.H.I.E.L.D. Well, at least that was what Clint thought as he heard a voice emanate from below him. "Oh my God, why must I guard this stupid light box thingy?" Clint had to stop himself from doing a fist pump- he would've hit the metal ceiling above him, hurting his hand and probably giving his position away in the process. Peering below him through a grate, he saw a burly guard, wearing a coat and running a meaty hand through his oily hair. Beside him, seemingly surrounded by a godly aura...was the BOX. It was an easy take-out. Almost too easy...  


As Clint shot the man almost casually, he lowered himself down with a self-satisfied smile. THE BOX WAS THERE. He'd done it! Clint hummed as he dismantled the box. He was lucky that Tony taught him how to disable something beforehand. But wait...hadn't he fallen asleep during the lecture? Now was NOT the time to dwell on such thoughts. There were three wires-red, green and purple. "Now, was it disable the green wire first or the red one first? Do I leave the purple?" Clint realized, to his horror, that he had no idea what to do. As he was about to inform the Captain of his situation, about five guards came rushing in, staring in alarm at Clint, who had just enough time to think, "Ah, to hell with it," before slicing the three wires cleanly. Clint's heart sank as nothing happened, and the guards gave a yell of fury and charged at him, some aiming to get the alarm button behind him...  


The the entire room turned pitch black. He immediately heard chaos erupt outside causing him to smile.  


Clint had to whoop, thinking, "I did it!" Then he thought again, realizing, "Oh wait, there are five guards charging towards me." Then he moved. Rolling to the side, he shot wildly towards where some scuffling noises were coming from. Judging from the yell he heard, he had shot someone. His primary target was to keep the guards away from the alarm button, which was sure to alert the Boss, or whatever goons called their master these days. The air suddenly left him as something ("someone, you moron," His brain supplied, sounding suspiciously like Tony) barreled into him, causing him to go "oof!" as he was tossed to a side. The captain must have heard him, as his voice blared in his ears, "Clint? What's going on?" Clint scrambled away, kicking his assailant hopefully in the face before wheezing, "Lights are down, come in and destroy 'em." Immediately, he heard Cap respond with, "Roger that" which made him grin and remember the inside joke he and Tony had had...  


Then he remembered the man he was grappling with and instinctively rolled to a side, hearing the man hit the floor with a loud thump, right where he had been just seconds before. But then, he felt another guard kick him in the solar plexus, causing him to be winded for a while. He shot another arrow, hearing it hit its mark judging from the gurgle that emitted from that spot. There was an anguished cry of, "DAVE!" before two guards jumped on him, another one ("With a footprint on his face," Clint thought gleefully, albeit with a little fear) wrenching the bow from his hands and pinning him down. Clint, with all his agent training, fought back, but these were trained henchmen, and there were THREE of them, for goodness' sake...  


Clint struggled futilely as a fourth guard, limping with an arrow sticking out of his thigh, looked at him murderously before raising a large dagger. Clint braced himself for the inevitable pain...  


There was a loud thunk as a familiar shield came soaring through the air, hitting two of the guards, including the one holding the dagger, and rendering them unconscious. "Cap!" Clint breathed a sigh of relief as the Star Spangled Banner himself came into view, lifting one guard off Clint with a grunt. Clint flipped around and kicked the last guard (he had been staring at the Captain, still processing how quickly the tables had turned) in the stomach and drove an arrow through his thigh, smirking, "Now you match with the other guard!" as he howled in pain.  


"You alright?" Steve called, still exchanging blows with the last guard. Clint nodded, gave a word of thanks, steeled himself, and headed into the battlefield, leaving Steve to finish off the last guard.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm suddenly into flash redemption fics, anyone got any suggestions? I'm thirsty for fics! Ugh, school starts in a week. Someone save me... :(
> 
> Bye,  
> G


	21. I forgot to name this chapter properly

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys!!  
> So, uh, I have some stuff to say and ask but first, enjoy this update!
> 
> PS: THIS CHAPTER WAS ACCIDENTALLY DELETED AND PAINSTAKINGLY REWRITTEN SO YOU BETTER ENJOY IT!!!! ahem. Please enjoy! 😊😊😊

When Clint stepped into the fray, he...couldn't see anything at first. After all, he had knocked out the lights. Then, as his eyes slowly got used to the sudden darkness, he realized there were WAY more guards than he had expected. Like seriously, were these people mafia? There was an entire ARMY of thugs! Of course, thugs were no match against the infamous Black Widow at her most deadly. There were already about two dozen bodies lying on the floor- and a fair amount of blood, too.  


Just then, Steve barreled past him, his super soldier-y powers probably allowing him to see in the dark. Shaking out of his thoughts, Clint joined the fight, loosing arrow after arrow. However, it soon became clear that there were too many thugs. (Like, waaaayyy too many.) They were losing steam and were close to being overwhelmed. So it was a relief when Clint heard Steve's voice on the comms, calling for a Code Green.  


There was a roar as the Hulk leaped into action. The tables were turned, and Clint used the opportunity to signal to his teammates-The door to the room was right in front of them.  


They fought harder than before now, the Hulk's entrance had definitely lifted their spirits. "Clint!" Clint looked up at the sound of his name. Steve, that show-off, was already at the door, and Natasha (the other show-off) was not too far behind. Shooting the last few guards in front of him, he arrived with a flourish (yeah, he was kinda a show-off too) in front of a very amused Captain. "You called, Captain?"  


"Took you long enough," Natasha, that traitor, grumbled with a smile, but her expression soon hardened again as Steve tried to open the door. Clint could feel the tension coming from her- She wanted to save Tony, and fast. ("If Tony's still alive, of course," the pessimistic, and sadly, most often correct part of his brain whispered. "Shut up," the other, more straightforward part of his brain replied.)  


Steve took one last glance at the battlefield behind him- Hulk was swinging two thugs around rather sickeningly, bashing thugs left and right with an almost perverse pleasure in hurting them. Wincing as a thug flew and hit the wall beside him with a sickening crunch, he used his shoulder to ram the door open. It worked only too well- the door flew across the room and hit the wall with a bang.  


Clint's eyes were drawn to the interesting thing on the floor, though. It was a trapdoor, and it was currently being closed by a thug, who, upon seeing them, turned the color of curdled milk (a slightly beige-ish yellow) and shrieked, "THEY'RE COMING GUYS! YOU-KNOW-WHO!" (Clint was getting PLENTY of Harry Potter vibes. Yes, he was a fan. Yes, he was half hufflepuff, half gryffindor.)  


The thug hurried to shut the trapdoor, but, upon seeing Natasha take a threatening step forward, screamed loudly (It was rather high-pitched, sounded like a whistle), and scurried down the steps instead. Quick as a flash, Natasha was down the steps as well, and Steve was hot on her heels. (Why did it seem like Clint was the only one who did not develop super speed while they were fighting?)  


As soon as they embarked on the long road down the steps, then they realised that the long road...it was indeed VERY long. The stairs spiralled down and down and down and down and down and down and down and down...  


After probably a few minutes of the most intense stairs workout Clint had ever done, they got close enough to the fleeing thugs, Natasha knocking out the screaming, curdled-milk complexion one. Steve's shield knocked two more out. (Clint nearly tripped over one of their legs)  
There was literally only one left. Cliche, right? But this one was definitely in better shape than the other three. Or maybe, after seeing his best friends fall, he wasn't in a hurry to join them.  


Finally, and Clint couldn't emphasize the relief he felt, FINALLY, the stairs came to an end. They rounded the corridor only to hear the thug's low and panicked voice address someone, "Boss, they're h-here, the Av-ven-" Unfortunately, Natasha's impeccable aim and a small bullet soon cut off the man's report. Clint nocked his last arrow, he had to make this count, he HAD to...  


There was a small rat-faced man inside the office. He was standing, his chair overturned, and he was clearly in a panic. Also, he had an AK-47 clutched in both hands.  


None of that mattered though, as Clint shot his last arrow straight into the man's chest.  


The man swayed, not bothering to shoot anyone as he collapsed, simply murmuring, "You guys...came too...early..." Steve stepped over the man in obvious disgust, and beckoned to the others, "C'mon. Tony should be behind this door." There was a door at the other end of the office, obviously locked, but really, was there anything (except Vibranium, duh.) that could stop a charging Steve Rogers?  


As Steve rammed the door open, Clint gritted his teeth in determination.  


They would get Tony back.  


Whatever the cost.  


OoOoOOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOkUdOsAnDCoMmEnTsOoOoOoOoOoOoOkUdOsAnDcOmMeNtSoOoOoOoOoO  


Tony was bored.  


Ironic, he knew. He was in a cell, with little to no hope of being rescued, and he was complaining of being BORED?  


But then again, no one had quite faced the horror that was Bob and Joe holding a conversation. It was either, 1)mind-numbingly boring, 2) some question that they debated, no matter how RIDICULOUS or STUPID it was, or 3) small talk. Right now, unfortunately, it was Number Two, so they were debating how to eat salmon properly.  


Tony wasn't quite sure if they were doing this of their own accord, or doing this to torture him. (Thinking about it, it was probably the latter.)  


Then, Jacques (Jackass, haha) stormed in.  


"But you can fry it and it still tastes might-O-oh, hey, Jacques! Nothing w-wrong here, the prisoner is all q-quiet..." Bob babbled, scuttling away from Jacques' hulking figure.  


Ignoring Bob, Jacques scrutinized Tony with all his might. Tony wanted to say something, something sassy, snarky, sarcastic, or anything at all! He settled for staring Jacques down. (It didn't really work given that he was tired and aching all over, but Tony saw it as a victory anyway.)  


After a excruciatingly long while, (IN REALITY, IT WAS FIVE MINUTES.) Jacques turned away, rumbling, "I thought I heard something."  


He cast a suspicious eye over the cowering forms of Bob and Joe, and distinctly mumbled, "Losers."Bob cowered a lil' bit more when he heard that.  


Joe, however, in a burst of courage, darted in front of Jacques just as he was about to open the door.  


"Now, listen here, you! I have been h-here far longer than you h-have, and B-bob too! Now, if you t-think an upstart, l-like you"-At this, he jabbed a shaky finger at Jacques' chest- "I-is going to d-disrespect me a-and Bob, a-and get a-away with it, t-then you're WRO-"  


The world suddenly became slow-motion.  


Joe stopped talking and crumpled to the floor, a perfect hole in his forehead.  


Jacques' took a step back, upon seeing Bob lying in front of him in an expanding pool of blood.  


Bob opened his mouth, probably to scream or something.  


Jacques' jerked Joe in front of him, just as a bullet came slicing through the air.  


Suddenly, Joe and Bob had matching holes in their foreheads.  


All this happened in a space of a few seconds.  


Then, Tony was yanked up and up and up into the air, and there was a meaty THING encasing his head, and OH GOD, HE COULDN'T BREATHE, HE COULDN'T BREAT-  


"Drop him," a familiar voice spoke, and the THING moved away and Tony could breathe again.  


Twisting his head, Tony looked up to see the Avengers- Well, three of them anyway.  


Then he looked at his capturer (Was that a word?), and saw (No surprises there) the one and only Jacques, who was scowling at Steve.  


"Make any move towards me, and I'll snap his neck," Jacques growled. (God, his voice was so low) Tony tried to move his paws to at least facepalm, but found that he could not. (Seriously, Jacques? Are death traps not enough?) Huffing, he fell limp yet again.  


Tony was SO done with being kidnapped.  


But he was not done with being alive juuust yet. So when he heard a bang, he instinctively braced himself for his quick death...  


But nothing came.  


And he was suddenly falling...and falling...His surroundings were turning fuzzy and Tony just felt so tired...  


The last thing he felt was a strong pair of hands cradling him as his world faded to black.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright, kinda long end note but PLEASE bear with me!  
> Sooo, I have a LOT of fic ideas. Should I start a new one or finish this one first? I don't really know.  
> Also, please welcome my twin (we think so at least :P), one of my best friends, and all-round okay person (sorry 'Lix),  
> AYLIXRIKYSH!!! BTW, not her real name. She's not THAT dumb...I think. :D So, we shall be collabing a lot, and she gives me LOADS of good fic ideas. She's in the Riordanverse, KOTLC, HG AND A LITTLE BIT OF MARVEL FANDOMS!!! So, yeah. Just, subscribe to her or something.  
> Hope you enjoyed this chapter! After this shall be all fluff! I have used up my angst supply! (WAIT, HAVE I? NOPE! SAVING IT FOR MY NEXT FIC! WAHAHAHAHHA)  
> wowthiswaslongerthanithought,  
> G


	22. While Tony Was Passed Out...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> YES I KNOW!!!  
> "WOW!" You, the reader, screams. "The_Sherlockian_Avenger is updating early!!!!"  
> soooo, I've decided to complete this fic first!  
> Also, Aylix, if you're reading this, STOP NOW. But you probably aren't. You don't break promises. :)
> 
> CHAPTER 22 IS HERE!

Natasha couldn't believe this was happening. This man, obviously well-trained and strong, was holding Tony as (sort-of) ransom.  


She didn't want this to happen.  


Then man was asking them not to make a move. She could sense Clint's and Steve's hesitation. They didn't want to risk Tony's life.  


But then again, sometimes the best decisions involve taking risks.  


Natasha pulled the trigger.  


Her aim was as accurate as ever.  


OoOoOoOoOoOoKuDoSAnDCoMmEnTsOoOoOoOoKuDoSaNdCoMmEnTsOoOoOoO  


Clint couldn't believe this was happening. His worst nightmare had come alive right in front of him. One of his teammates, his FAMILY, was being held by this thug. Just one wrong move and Tony could be dead in a matter of seconds.  


Clint wasn't sure what they would have done without Natasha. Would they have stayed there, stuck in a stalemate? Maybe they would have figured something out. Him and Steve.  


Luckily, they needed no such thing. There was a bang, and Clint watched grimly as the man fell.  


Thank God for Natasha.  
OoOoOoOoOoOoKuDoSAnDCoMmEnTsOoOoOoOoKuDoSaNdCoMmEnTsOoOoOoO  


Steve couldn't believe this was happening. They had risked their lives, fought their way to get to Tony, and here was this thug, this bully, threatening to kill Tony (Tony, not Stark.).  


When he had heard a bang, he had immediately whipped his head around to see who had fired it.  


It was Natasha.  


Steve wanted to scream at her, scream that maybe now Tony was dead, his neck snapped by that thug in the last few moments of his life.  


But there was a thud, and he saw the large man on the ground, a small gunshot wound on his temple. (Steve remembered something Fury had said during a de-briefing. Something about if you shot someone in a particular place, they wouldn't have time to think or move before they died?)  


And Clint was rushing forward, scooping Tony up, and his voice was distorted, like they were underwater. "He's losing blood! Cap, we have to go!"  


The world rushed back into perspective, and Steve went into Captain Mode. (There would not be time for sentiment, or anything.)  


"Alright, let's head back! Natasha, calm Bruce down. Clint, I'll take the rear." Steve barked, the two super spies nodding firmly at him.  


They rushed up the stairs, which, funnily enough, seemed to take lesser time than when they were going DOWN it. Maybe the stress and the heat of the situation were getting to him.  


Natasha deviated from their path, sprinting straight for the Hulk, who was taking care of the last of the thugs. Some deserters, who, upon seeing an opening to take down Steve and Clint, opened fire yet again from their hiding spots.  


Steve blocked their gunshots with his shield. The barrage of gunshots soon petered out, as the thugs ran out of bullets, every one of their supply wasted on the vibranium shield.  


Stealing a quick glance behind him, Steve was relieved to see Natasha and Bruce following them, Natasha taking care of the thugs with a few well-placed shots from her gun. Bruce seemed exhausted, but, upon meeting the Captain's eye, gave a wan smile and mouthed, "We got Tony!"  


Seeing that his team was fine, Steve increased his speed, dashing onto the QuinJet with lightning speed.  


Clint sat himself on the pilot's seat, gently laying Tony on a bench first. He seemed to be in discomfort, whimpering ever so often.  


Clint looked at Steve with relief, obviously celebrating at their victory. "We did it, Cap."  


Steve grinned back, too tired to even say anything, as Natasha and Bruce sprinted back onto the Jet.  


Clint hurriedly maneuvered the QuinJet off the ground, and soon, they were flying smoothly through the clouds.  


"Bruce, what's up with Tony?" Clint asked worriedly, as Bruce poked Tony in various places, mumbled to himself, and did all sorts of doctor-ey things.  
Upon hearing Clint, Bruce straightened, and rattled off, "Tony has a few deep and large gashes all over his body, a mild concussion, some bruised ribs and was DEFINITELY not fed enough during the few days they had him. We have to get him to the Med Bay as soon as we can." \  


The QuinJet was silent after that. But it wasn't awkward, it was more...comfortable.  


Bruce and Natasha sat on the bench, Tony between them. Occasionally, Natasha would stroke Tony's fur.  


Steve himself was sitting on the seat next to Clint. He was surrounded by his thoughts, relieving every moment where he had treated Tony unfairly.  
Why would he do such a thing?  


Maybe it was because he kept seeing Howard's face whenever he looked at Tony. But Howard would never say half the things Tony said.  


Howard was respectable, noble, serious and always obeyed his superiors.  


Tony...was none of those things.  


The things they had said to each other under the influence of the Tesseract...they had both apologized about it. But that didn't change the fact that every word Steve had spoken had been in his thoughts that day.  


Tony was immature. Tony couldn't follow orders. Tony was nothing like Howard.  


But he had been proven wrong time and time again. And yet he had clung to his hate of Tony. Why?  


"Well," Steve decided as the QuinJet landed. "Whatever the reason is, when Tony wakes up, I'll apologize."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> was the ending too abrupt...
> 
> don't expect anymore updates for a while,  
> G


	23. Waking Up (The Aftermath)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think I have like, A LOT of plot holes in this story, like Rhodey, and Pepper, and what exactly is Tony. I'm think I can edit chapters, so I will and I'll try to cover up all the plot holes :)  
> This took forever, i know. Sorry!  
> enjoy this chapter!  
> (LIX IF THIS IS YOU, YOU PROMISED NOT TO READ, SO DON'T.)

When Tony opened his eyes, the first thing he registered was white.  


Even though he knew it was stupid, he couldn't help but think, "Am I in heaven?" He tried to move his body but found himself seemingly paralyzed.  


The rest of his senses came back to him, and his keen dog nose managed to catch a whiff of that disgusting (to him) antiseptic smell. It was then that he knew he was in the (WORST PLACE EVER) hospital. He groaned to himself. Surely the rest of the team knew he was allergic to hospitals? His injuries couldn't be that bad, could it...  


Straining his head, he managed to catch a glimpse of pristine white bandages encasing his body. Ah, so his injuries WERE that bad. The memories from the kidnapping came flooding back, and Tony couldn't help but wince at the onslaught of bad memories. The last thing he remembered was the Avengers saving him.  


Speaking of which, where were his teammates? Tony, after exerting a large amount of effort, managed to ease himself into a comfortable position where he could see the whole room.  


The room was white, white, white and more white, a perfect hospital room, nothing that wasn't new. And in that room with him was his team mates. Clint was sitting on an uncomfortable-looking fold-able chair, dozing with his head on Natasha's shoulder. (Tony had nearly gasped at that, half-expecting Natasha to start judo-flipping Clint and pulling out knives.) Natasha herself was also sleeping, but her position made it clear that if anyone who she didn't recognize came into the room, she would not hesitate to attack them. ("And protect him", Tony realized.) To Tony's amusement, Natasha had bagged the comfortable hospital chair right next to his bed.  


Tony shifted his leg, and it touched something solid. Recoiling slightly, he saw Bruce's head, covered with messy curls, on his hospital bed. The rest of Bruce's body was on another fold-able chair. 

Then, Tony glanced to his left, and, to his surprise, saw STEVE, of all people. He was leaned back on yet ANOTHER fold-able chair, and, judging from his face, was definitely uncomfortable.  


Tony felt a sudden warmth come over him- He was surrounded by his teammates (Steve), his family (Everyone else (Sorry Steve)). He adjusted his position again, and prepared to go back to sleep...  


The door creaked open, and Tony's eyes shot open again, but it was only Pepper, and IT WAS PEPPER! Pepper in the question was holding six cups of coffee, upon seeing Tony's face, she gave a squeak and carefully put all the cups on the tiny hospital table. "You're awake!"  


Tony tried to rise but Pepper soon stopped him with a gentle push, murmuring, "You have to get your strength back," before turning to wake each of his teammates. Natasha, who had woken up as soon as Pepper had come into the room, watched Tony with a comforting gaze, taking small sips of her coffee. Once she had Tony's attention, she smiled at him and asked, "How are you feeling, Tony?"

Tony gave a loud yawn in response, feeling the sedatives pumping through his body. He was still so tired, and he found himself closing his eyes yet again, staying awake just to hear Clint grumble, "Oh, great, he's falling asleep again."  


***  


The next time Tony woke up, only Bruce was beside him, this time awake. "Tony, you're awake!" Bruce grinned at him, instinctively getting up and doing a small check-up on him. "Looks like you're getting better, just hang in there okay?" Tony was wide awake this time, and nearly jumped to his feet as the door burst open. Clint, Nat, Pepper and Steve were there, each rushing in with cries of, "Tony!" "You're awake!" and "Don't you DARE fall back aslee- ow, Nat!" Tony grinned at them, flashing his doggy teeth. Pepper's hands found their way into his fur, and he snuggled into the bed as Pepper stroked him.  


After about five minutes of watching this, Clint burst out, "Let's go get our gifts! Pepper, the room is yours." Clint wiggled his eyebrows suggestively, (making Pepper roll her eyes) as he gestured to the others to leave.  


You see, someone (Clint) had had the idea of a Get-Well-Soon present-giving competition with Tony as the judge, excluding Pepper, Bruce having helpfully pointed out that, "As Tony's girlfriend, pretty sure she wins no matter what."  


Clint figured he'd win, what with him being the (self-proclaimed) Gift Master and all.  


Natasha had simply taken to the kitchen, a delicious smell soon wafting out of the door.  


Bruce had retreated to the lab, just wanting the competition to be over and done with.  


And Steve? He sat at a desk and started penning down an apology.  


After waiting in the waiting room (duh), each Avenger clutching their presents possessively, (Well, Clint anyway), Pepper finally came out after ten minutes, a radiant smile on her face. Thanking them for the umpteenth time, she left to the cafeteria.  


"Me first!" Clint yelled, (the nurse at the desk shushing him) and he scrambled into the room with his lumpy package, slamming the door behind him. Natasha and Bruce, after a silent conversation, moved up to the door to eavesdrop. (They had heard quite enough of the 'Gift Master' and each had gotten QUITE competitive)  


"Soooooo, Tony!" Clint bounced on the (horrible) folding chair. Tony watched Clint with amusement, barking his approval. Clint smirked at him, "We've all decided to give you gifts! Plus, it's gonna be a competition and you can judge!" Not waiting for Tony's nod of assent, Clint continued, "Being the Gift Master, I've decided to give you something that I'm sure you'll love! Wait for it..." Pulling a lumpy package from behind him, Clint dumped it in front of Tony with a flourish. "Ta-da!" Tony eyed it suspiciously, making Clint pout.  


"C'mon, man, this isn't a prank!" Clint grumbled as he unwrapped the paper. There was a box inside, which made Clint frown in confusion. "Huh, I could have sworn it wasn't in a bo-"  


With a bang, the box exploded, covering Clint, Tony and most of Tony's bed with pink glitter and sparkles. Clint swore (rather loudly) as he gazed down at the 'Happy Birthday Nat!' sign at the bottom of the box. "I mixed them up!"  


Tony huffed angrily at him, his once pristine bandages now covered in pink glitter. Clint scowled back, before flopping back on the chair, groaning, "Ergh, I knew i should've double checked!"  


He explained, "I was gonna prank Nat for her birthday, which is in two weeks time. I planned to hide it on her floor beforehand, and I wrapped both presents at the same time, so I guess I accidentally mixed it up." Sensing Tony's anger still, Clint held up both hands to placate him, before wiping away as much glitter as he could from his face, saying, "Well, the present I got was really cool, okay? It cost loads of money, and I paid it all by myself! I'll give it to you when we get back to the tower, it's hidden in Natasha's vents..."  


Clint's voice petered off as the door flew open, a glaring Natasha and a embarrassed Bruce both standing in the doorway.  


"Thanks for the information, Clint!" Snapping a photo of Clint with her phone, Natasha continued smoothly, "And for the blackmail material too!" Clint mumbled something insulting under his breath and pushed past both of them to clean up.  


Natasha grinned at Tony, sending shivers down his spine as she stated, "Time for MY present!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> weeelllll, that ended okay in my opinion. I wasn't really very happy with this sooooo  
> I just got into hamilton, and i'm glad i did. Too bad i'll never be able to see it... :(  
> I have the honour  
> to be your obedient servant,  
> G

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed that! Kudos, Comments and Reviews are greatly appreciated by yours truly!
> 
> Constructive Criticism is pretty cool too! But Praises and Shouts of Awe are infinitely better! **laughs evilly**
> 
> Peace Out,  
> G


End file.
